A Hunter's Pathway
by klandgraf2007
Summary: The Winchester Boys are about to meet their match when they run into hunter/salvager Katherine Price. Can they work together to save Dean from his crossroads deal before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Hunter's Pathway **

**Summary: The Winchester Boys are about to meet their match when they run into hunter/salvager Katherine Price. Can they work together to save Dean from his crossroads deal before its too late?**

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Spoilers: seasons 1-3 , since the story takes place after **_**The Magnificent Seven **_**and picks up during **_**Bad Day at Black Rock**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights belong to Eric Kripke and the WB/CW although the character of Katherine Price belongs to me.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Supernatural fic, so I hope I do well.**

**Chapter One**

The techno beat of _The Way I Are by Timbaland featuring Keri Hilson and D.O.E. _was pulsing through the club while its patrons moved across the small dance floor with the smell of smoke in the crisp air.

Colors of blue, purple, and red swept from the lights hanging above in the rafters flashed down on the dancers and created a hypnotic beat alongside the DJ who appeared to be having fun himself.

Amongst the busy club scene, sat a woman in her early twenties with dirty blonde hair and the most intoxicating blue eyes that stood out through the smoky atmosphere but they held no desire in watching the frat boys trying to score with the twins dancing together or the old man grabbing the waitress's ass every time she brought him a drink.

Instead her eyes were trained on the slightly muscular man in the booth across from her, his age was close to late thirties with jet black hair and gray eyes which were focused on his intended victim with a devilish smile, the smile may have told someone he was trying to seduce her but the look in his eyes was killer.

The girl in his company who looked to be underage but hot enough to sneak into a club was oblivious towards the look in his eyes and just let out a girlish giggle when the man in the booth whispered nothing but sweetness in her ear.

All it took was once glance from the man to send him climbing over the booth table which left his date in shock and caused the woman at the bar to push her way across the dance floor, several people called out to her and several tried to dance with her but she moved swiftly until she ended up in the rain soaked alleyway which stretched the length of a football field and ended with a caged dead end.

The man got barely within ten feet before he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against his skull, "Didn't your daddy teach you not to play with guns?" the man says with a teasing tone that caused the woman to pull back the hammer of the Colt 1911 Gold Cup National Match edition with nickel plating.

She smirked with her reply, "My dad taught me a lot of things," she leans in to whisper, "Like how to spot a demon."

The man's eyes went pitch black with no signs of humanity within the human vessel, just an empty abyss of evil.

The demon's devilish smirk never went away and he quickly grabbed the huntress by the sleeve of her oversized jean jacket in order to throw her into the brick wall which caused the gun in her hand to skid towards the demon.

He bent down to pick it up and smirk when he aimed the barrel straight between the eyes, "It was nice to meet the daughter of Arthur Price, its too bad you couldn't live up to your daddy's legacy."

She groaned from the pain of being thrown towards the wall and paused at the sight of her father's gun staring back at her along with the devilish smirk on the demons face, "I'll be sure to send my regards to Bobby Singer when I rip his throat out."

The demon grew puzzled when she started laughing, "You honestly think that a piece of shit demon like you can kill me?" she says with confidence that sent the demon reeling with questions.

But before he could voice the questions in his mind, a metal pipe bashed against the back of bushy head where he was rendered unconscious by Bobby Singer who just looked towards the huntress saying, "You alright Katherine?"

The hunter known as Katherine just grabbed her gun and slid back into it holster hidden by her jacket, "Thanks for showing up when you did, how did you know I'd be here?"

Bobby just picked up the demons legs and proceeded to drag him towards his truck saying, "Not all of us hunt demons like you do Kat, but your very predictable. I saw the news clippings of young teenage girls being killed and I took a chance…"

While Bobby bonded the demon's hands and feet, Kat was busy brushing off bits and pieces of trash off the concrete floor to reveal a devil's trap in the center of the alleyway, the strokes of a paintbrush could be seen in the sign and appeared to be resistant to the water that it was submerged in.

"What would your father think if he saw you now? His little Katy slaughtering demons like they were cattle?"

"My father would be proud of what I'm doing. Most hunters drink or screw themselves into a stupor, I hunt these evil bastards with no second thoughts." She pauses with her gaze focused on the Devil's trap but soon turned her attention back towards Bobby and began to walk towards him with such determination that it brought back memories of her old man.

Kat continued saying, "There's a war starting and if your gonna lecture me every time I decide to hunt, then I suggest you get the hell out of my face." the cold stare in her eyes surprised Bobby but when she proceeded to drag the demon towards the trap, he called out.

"When your dad passed away, I raised you as my own daughter and I don't want to see you end up like him." Bobby hoped to see some sign of remorse towards the way she was treating him but all he saw was her back turned against him but what he didn't know was that Kat considered Bobby Singer as a better father to her then her own father ever was, but it was like her father always said, _'This job changes people, makes them different from who they once were.'_

When the demon finally awoke, he found himself encased in the trap and just started laughing despite the worry the flooded him, "You think that you can just exorcise me back to hell?"

Kat just squatted down in front of him saying, "I wont exorcise you just yet, not until I get some information from you."

The demon laughed in remark, "All you hunters are the same, trap us then torture us for the information in our demonic minds. Your no better then any other demon doing the same to a human."

For the sinister remark, Kat pulled out a tattered old journal with the initials A.K. engraved on the top corner as it was bound by one brown tie.

She pulled the string away and opened the pages where she began to recite the exorcism in Latin; _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."_ she pauses at the sight of the demon struggling against the ropes, his hands turning red from the lack of circulation but she continued onwards despite his begging, _"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_

The demon cried out from the fiery feelings coursing through out his human body, the flames of hell felt all to real and caused the demon's eyes to turn back to their original form as he cried out in a weak but scared voice, "I'll tell you anything that you want to know, just don't send me back to the pits."

Kat just smirked, "That's a good little demon…" she leans towards him saying with that constant determination in her voice, "I want you to tell me where my grandfather's dagger is and who has it."

The demon just shook his head negatively, "I don't know anything about a dagger."

Kat made a displeased face and replied, "That's really bad for you because you'll be joining your demon pals real soon if I don't get my dagger."

She looked back down at the handwritten text and continued reciting, _"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."_

The demon's life above the surface was nearing its end and Katherine was growing impatient, but before she could continue onwards the demon cried out one name "John Winchester."

Katherine looked at him surprised and immediately reach towards the scalp of the demon to jerk his head up and towards her, "Is that suppose to be a joke? John Winchester died a couple months, why would he be in possession of my property?"

The demon just replied, "There was talk in the pits that your father had given him the dagger before his death for safe keeping and John locked it away in a curse box so that no demon or hunter could get their hands on it. Rumor has it that the dagger was one of two crafted to destroy the forces of evil."

Bobby stepped forward saying, "How come I've never heard of these daggers?"

The demon just laughed and his eyes drifted towards Bobby, "The man who made the knives realized their power and kept them a secret from the world until one of them was stolen…" he paused with his eyes back on Kat, "The one your looking for was entrusted to a hunter but he died during a fight with a Witch, the dagger supposedly found its way into your families hands. Why do you think a demon killed your father?"

Kat punches him in the face and prepares to finish the rest of her exorcism when the demon speaks again, "Azazel was right about you. The mind and body of a hunter but the makings of demon." he pauses tempting to get closer so he can whisper, "All those innocents you couldn't save because you got too reckless with your work, the pleasure you get from killings creatures like me."

"Shut Up!" Kat hits him again and recites the rest of the ritual causing the demon to convulse and cry out in pain until the black smoke spews from the vessels mouth and disappears.

Bobby just watched as Katherine slipped the book in her jacket pocket, anger flaring in her eyes like a torch in the darkness.

The demon's taunts echo in her mind until they disappear like the presence of the demon from its skin, her piercing eyes trail towards the unconscious man then back to Bobby saying "Make sure that he's okay when you get him to the hospital. I don't want him ranting about me or demons to the doctors."

She turns to head back down the dark alleyway, but Bobby's voice calls out "What are you going to do?"

Katherine looked back at Bobby one last time, "I'm gonna get what's mine."

She walked off into the night leaving Bobby to clean up the mess while his thoughts rang out, _'That girl's gonna get herself killed one of these days.'_

**TBC…**

**So, How did I do? **

**I'm the type of person that likes to put a face with my characters and it was kind of hard cause I couldnt choose from Michelle Ryan from the new Bionic Woman or Hilarie Burton from One Tree Hill but after I saw some fan vids of Dean/Peyton on youtube, I decided that Hilarie Burton would be the face of Katherine Price (if anyone was interested)**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

**Chapter Two Part One**

The steam from the warm shower had fogged up the mirrors and left a slight mist to appear around the small bathroom that housed old paint chipped walls and peeling tiles, the rundown motel that Kat was currently staying at was located off the main road towards the small town know as Black Rock.

But all thoughts of her mission were the farthest thing from her mind, instead her attention was focused on the soothing warm blast of the water that erased the pain of stiff muscles and the drops that washed away the blood from the wounds she had received during a hunt gone bad with a shape-shifter.

Suddenly, the guitar riff and vocals of Joan Jett's _Bad Reputation _rang outside of the bathroom walls causing Kat to shut her shower off quickly and wrap the towel around her before rushing out to grab her cell and answering with an out of breath, "Hello?"

"_Melinda Singer?" the elderly male voice called out from the other end of the receiver._

"Yes this is Melinda." Kat easily lied, not that it was the first time since it was quite often that hunters such as herself needed to use aliases or false identities to get information from others, luckily for her that was task she pulled off with ease.

"_This is Jack O'Keefe from storage facility you called earlier and I've called to inform you that we do not give out the personal information of our clients." Mr. O'Keefe says with determination and also small hints of frustration._

Kat was quick to hang up with the disappointing information she had just received, all thoughts and plans were soon gone from her mind.

But despite the fact she was still wet from her shower and her source didn't lead towards her goal, the young huntress got dressed and soon headed back out on the road unaware that fate would soon intervene in a very unique way.

_Meanwhile…_

The aftermath of Wayne and Grossman's unlucky capture and demise, Sam and Dean Winchester called the only person that could shed some light on the rabbit's foot that was currently in Sam's posession.

"_That rabbit's foot ain't no dime-store notion, it's the real deal. A Baton Rogue voodoo practitioner created it a hundred years ago to give the possessor great amounts of luck" _Bobby said on the other side of the phone while Dean was lining up lottery scratch offs on the hood of his Impala.

Sam looked at the rabbit's foot, "Its one hell of a lucky charm" the smirk in his voice could be hear which sent Bobby into his usual protective father lecture about the reproductions of certain magically coated items.

"_Its not a lucky charm, the practitioner cursed it to kill people. Once you touch it, you own it and sure it may give you a run of good luck to beat the devil. But when you lose it, your luck turns so bad you're dead inside a week."_

Sam just shrugged into the phone, "So, I wont lose it."

Sam could feel the eye roll on the other side of the phone and just listened to Bobby's reply, _"Everybody loses it, and I do mean everybody."_

A feeling of nervousness swept through Sam and it was clear that this would be a lot harder then they originally thought.

**TBC…**

**I thought it best to end part one short, so we could get on towards the action parts including Kat meeting the Winchesters and lets just say Dean and Kat wont exactly see eye to eye when they first meet. REVIEWS are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part II

**Warning: Slightly graphic flashback towards the end…**

**Chapter Two Part Two**

Smells of fresh coffee beans and baked pastries filled the air of the small town café that Kat was currently residing in with her eyes mainly focused on the screen of her laptop, all recent searches in the area turned up to be a dead end.

There seemed to be no way she could find which storage compartment was John Winchester's without having either him or his sons with her to investigate the facility in hopes of locating her grandfather's knife.

Her mental back and forth was soon cut short when the same Joan Jett ring-tone called out while flashing the name: BOBBY.

"What do you want Bobby?" Kat greeted with a frustrated tone as usual whenever Bobby called so he could check up on her or get the latest update on her hunts.

"_I thought you might want to know that I have a lead on your knife, but you aren't gonna like what I tell you that's for damn sure."_

Kat's frustration soon went away, "Tell Me."

"_Turns out that John's storage got robbed and some local guys stole one of the curse boxes that housed a cursed rabbit's foot. To make a long story short, I need you to help the Winchester boys."_

She scoffed at the idea of helping Dean Winchester with a hunt, if the rumors about him being a single minded horn dog were true then there was no way in heaven or hell that she would ever work alongside him.

"_I know you don't like Dean or the way he works, but the girl who stole the foot from Sam, is an old friend of yours…Bela Talbot."_

The name brought back a somewhat painful memory, but that pain soon turned to anger over this recent development.

"Where are the boys?" she asks in that same serious tone that often reminded people of her father back when started hunting.

_**Hours Later…**_

The engine of a 1998 Harley-Davidson FXST echoed through the dark streets, its black body paint was perfect for stealth travel in the night time but the dark golden eagle on the gas tank sides gave it almost that intimidating presences.

A lone gunshot called out from the cemetery grounds and Kat was quick to reach beside her to pull out the small sawed-off shotgun that she often kept holstered on the side of her bike for emergencies such as runaway vampires, werewolves, or just cause she thought it was badass when she shot at people from her bike.

The bike engine roared and hauled ass down the small pathway with eyes focused on the goal at hand, until a shadow caused the bike to skid into a nearby tombstone.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed while she painfully removed herself from the bike and turned to face the man who ran out in front of her bike, but instead she found herself staring at nothing but an empty space.

Kat raced towards the saddle bags on her bike and proceeded to grab her father's Colt 1911 Gold Cup National Match edition with nickel plating and a Smith & Wesson Model 19 with 4 inch barrel and polished nickel as well.

The guns were placed in her the holsters she kept hidden underneath the old jean jacket she was currently wearing and the sawed-off shotgun was put back in its bike holster before she finally took off on foot.

When Kat ran on foot it seemed as if no one could escape her, thanks to routine training by her father since she was 6 and cross country during high school.

It seemed like forever until she finally caught up with the young man standing at 6'4" with dark brown hair, "You mind telling me why you ran out in front of my bike like that?" she demands while playing the innocent card despite the two guns she was currently packing.

Dean just turned to reveal that Sam was leaning against a tree with an apparent bullet wound to the shoulder.

Kat's eyes trailed from Sam then back to Dean, who was currently holding the first aid kit almost as if he was explaining the reason why he appeared in front of her bike.

Hunter's instinct kicked in and she grabbed the first aid kit from Dean saying, "The bullet probably didn't hit anything too serious. You just need to pull the bullet out and stitch him back up or you could always cauterize the wound."

The Winchester boys looked at each other before looking back at this mysteriously lady, who seconds ago was pissed off at Dean for crashing her bike now she was here helping a man she didn't even know.

"Not that I don't appreciate what your doing, but who the hell are you?" Dean questions with his penetrating green eyes focused on the back of Kat's dark blonde locks.

She couldn't help but smirk when she replied, "My name's Katherine and Bobby sent me here to help. But it appears that Bela got here before I could even step foot into town."

Dean and Sam looked at her surprised, "You know Bela?"

Kat didn't respond instead she reached into her back pocket where she pulled out one of those multi-tool pocket knifes complete with a set of pliers, "I don't suppose you have any vodka or whiskey on you?"

The eldest of the Winchesters was the one to hand her the flask, she was quick to hand it to Sam saying, "This is gonna hurt…" the younger brother took a few quick swigs before the pliers plunged there way into his shoulder searching to grasp the bullet.

Sam was doing a great job at masking his pain and resisted the urge to scream at first until finally the bullet was pulled from his skin and Kat pressed her black bandanna to the wound saying, "I might need a needle and thread but Sam might need a doctor to double check for infection…just in case."

When all was said and done with, the boys looked at this new face curiously trying to figure out if they should trust her or thank her for the help and ride off into the sunset towards another hunt.

While the boys whispered their concerns to one another, Kat stood with her arms crossed over her chest almost impatiently.

"If you guys don't mind, I've got to get back on the road…So, if its okay with you then I'm just gonna go get on my bike and head out." Katherine says turning to leave until Sam chased after but careful not to rip his new stitches.

"Why don't you come with us? Its obvious that Bobby thinks you're a qualified hunter and since you know Bela maybe you could tell us how we can track her down." the hopefulness and sincerity was rare to say the least, since most hunters she was use to encountering were more like dean except with a beer belly and a growing bald spot.

It took a couple seconds before Kat held her hand out to him saying, "I'll join you guys but that doesn't mean I get to sit in the back sit while you hunt the bad guys, if we're going to do this then we do this together or not at all."

Sam was happy to oblige while Dean was still Dean, the three hunters got acquainted and soon headed out in search of their next hunt.

_Seven Years Ago…_

_Bullets whizzed past the white eyed demon, who stalked closer to Arthur Price. The middle aged hunter never gave up and kept firing his gun never once breaking his stride to slay this creature of darkness._

"_Kat, get back in the truck!" he yelled towards his teenage daughter, who stood in the cold rain with her sawed-off shotgun in her hand prepared to help out anyway she could, "Damn it Katherine! Get the hell in the truck!" he yells again turning his attention back to the demon only to be forced against the wall with brute strength._

"_Did you really think that I wouldn't find you or your daughter?" The demon said with a sick smirk that sent chills down Kat's spine, the human vessel that the demon was posession looked to be in his late forties with white neatly combed along with a fitting yet business type suit._

_The demon's face grew closer to Arthur with that smirk never disappearing from his face, "When your wife was on the rack, she begged for mercy every time I sliced her to pieces still begging for her soul to be rescued by some divine power…" his gaze went towards Kat who stood still shaken by the words of the demon, "Hard to believe that she'll be joining us soon enough…" he turns back to Arthur whispering, "There's a darkness in her that you could begin to understand, one that will help others like me succeed where so many have failed."_

_Arthur spat in the demon's face, "Nothing you can say will change the fact she's my daughter and no matter what your kind does, she'll always be there to send you back to hell."_

_Kat soon got the message and prepared to grab the mini bible she kept in her bag but was soon forced against the hood of her father's truck, the white eyed demon trailed his face over hers saying, "I look forward to seeing you on the rack, just like your mother. Hopefully you wont be such as troublesome."_

_She fought against him but he smashed her head against the hood of the car causing everything to go black with the voice of her father becoming nothing more then a distant echo…_

Kat jolted from the creaky motel mattress drenched in sweat, the memories that haunted her childhood had never left but now became more frequent since the Devil's Gate had been opened by her two latest companions.

But the main question on her mind was, _"Who was the demon with white eyes? And What does he have to do with Azazel?"_

**TBC…**

**It took me almost forever to get this thing written then they all started flowing, by now some of you maybe wondering what's with the cryptic demon talk about my character. The answer to that will be answered in future chapters and I can tell you that it may remind you of the elder Winchester but not the way you would think.**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been months since Katherine joined forces with the Winchester boys to hunt the creatures of darkness, and it still felt strange to hunt with other hunters especially ones like Sam and Dean.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the company, it was the constant fighting and bicker between herself and Dean during situations like the wendigo that was hunting teens in a wooded lover's lane or when a succubus almost devoured Sam in their rundown motel room.

The two of them seemed unable to give up their leadership qualities, the two young hunters were so use to being the boss that anything lower then that didn't really sit well with either of them even despite all of Sam's failed interventions, the fact remained that if Dean and Kat didn't get along soon then someone was bound to get hurt.

Even now as the Impala raced across the dark highway with Kat and her motorcycle at their side, the two hunters seemed to be at odds.

"Can you believe her?" Dean's voice was full of annoyance and slight agitation towards their latest companion, "How's she suppose to hunt with us if she ends up in a body cast?"

Sam just smirked at his brother's behavior, the boys had tried their best to persuade Kat not to take the bike along with them but that conversation however ended badly.

_One Month Ago_

_Dean and Sam were loading up all their equipment when the sound of Kat's motorcycle caused the Winchester's turn surprised almost to see her again since she had taken off to hastily after stitching Sam up in the cemetery._

_Her dirty blonde locks fell towards her shoulders, free from their confinement from the helmet which lay on the seat she had previously occupied before climbing off._

"_You boys heading out?" Kat asks while unzipping her leather jacket and walking towards them with the same plain expression as last time._

"_Nothing else for us to do around here." Dean replies stuffing the bags into the trunk while Sam gathered the rest of the weapons._

_A dead silence grew between the two hunters causing an awkward atmosphere between the two of them until finally it strained and Katherine broke her silence by saying, "Bobby sent me to tag along with you guys."_

_Dean instantly stopped what he was doing and jerked his head in her direction exclaiming, "You wanna run that by me again, sweetheart?"_

'_Sweetheart?' Kat thought to herself obvious annoyed by the nickname but pushed it aside to restate her previous statement, "Since Bela kind of outsmarted you and your brother, Bobby thought it would be best if you guys had backup."_

_He scoffed at the remark before he turned towards Kat with a strict yet slightly irritated reply, "I don't know who you think you are, or why Bobby feels the need to invite you to hunt with us. But I suggest you go on home to daddy and leave the hunting to the boys."_

_The reply didn't surprise Kat, in fact this wasn't the first that she had heard it but of course that ended the same one this would._

_With quick action and the element of surprise, Kat twisted Dean's arm and pressed his head down on the hood of the Impala with brute force._

_Her lips were close to brushing against his ear as she began to whisper in anger, "You may think your god's gift to women and that gives you the right to treat them like a piece of meat, but the second you mention my father is where I draw the line."_

_Dean stares up at her still surprised that she got the drop on him and soon found the pain from his arm gone and the pressure from his neck lifted, his hand shot out to rub away the stiffness away when Sam walked towards him confused, "What's wrong, Dean?"_

"_Yeah Dean…what's wrong?" Kat called out playfully from her bike with a cheery smile almost like she hadn't nearly broken his arms seconds ago._

"_Nothing." Dean replies grabbing the bags from Sam and placing them in the trunk ready to take off for another hunt._

"Sammy?" Dean's voice knocked Sam out of his thoughts as he turned towards Dean acknowledging he was okay.

"What were you saying, Dean?" he asks watching his older brother look back to the road still sporting the same look he sported before Sam drifted off.

"I said, How's Kat suppose to hunt with us if she's in a body cast?"

Sam just smirked at Dean's frustration, "I think you just don't want to admit that you like her."

Dean scoffed, "She's stubborn, hard headed-"

"In other words, she's just like you." Sam cut him off with a playful smirk that caused Dean made a small scoffing noise before mumbling words that Sam made out to be words like "not possible" or "she's not even that appealing" words that soon disappeared with the rest of his older brother's incoherent ranting.

Things were definitely getting interesting.

_**Later That Night…**_

_The cries of an infant taking its first gasp of air echoed through the dark hallways of the hospital along with the sound of the mother's hearts ceasing to beat any longer._

_Arthur Price was left a widower and single father to the little girl who stared up at him with the brightest shade of blue eyes he had ever seen, the lonely hunter had never been sacked with so much pressure and devastation in his entire life but through determination and strength he just smiled down at his little girl._

"_I'm gonna protect you until I take my last breath on this earth." His finger is wrapped by the tiny finger of his daughter causing him to smile in response, "No one's take you away from me like they did your mother."_

_Arthur looked towards the body of his deceased wife thinking, 'Why did you do it?'_

Kat stared down at the picture of her father smiling while she sported off her first sawed off shotgun, the same shotgun she still had holstered on the side of her bike.

A knock on the door was enough to knock her out of personal thoughts and grab her Colt 1911 before answering the door only to see Sam standing in the doorway holding a box of pizza, "I saved you a few slices before Dean could eat the whole thing." he jokes opening the box revealing the combination pizza on one side and pepperoni with sausage on the other side.

"I'm not really hungry" She just closed the box and proceeded to shut the door only to have Sam block it with his foot as he poked his head back in the door with a small smile, "Make it quick, Sam" she says frustrated.

"I know it hasn't been an easy adjusting to working with us, but maybe you could learn to trust us."

Kat plasters on a fake smile, "Thanks for the advice, but I learned from my father that you should never trust another hunter."

"Well maybe its time for a change, you cant go living your whole life doing what your father tells you to do…Dean was the same way with our dad."

She nodded listening to his words before pushing him out the door saying, "Then I guess Dean and I have something in common, we follow our fathers and in the end they died for us." she slams the door in his face and turns around pressing her back against the door struggling to catch her breath but instead walk towards the mini-bar where she grabs the mini bottle of Jack Daniels and quickly downs it letting the alcohol smooth away the pain of loss.

Her knuckles turned white with the death grip she sported on the small bottle until it was smashed to pieces and blood pooled from her hands staining the carpet red.

Like most hunts, she would often drink to chase away the demons before letting the anger consume her.

I guess you could say that she was a hypocrite when it came to her perception over other hunters…especially Dean.

**TBC…**

**I had a little trouble with this one, I wanted to explore how they were getting along as well as still drop hints as to why the demons are so interested with her which will be explained as well as what exactly caused her mother's death…REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The mystery and secrets haunting Kat are almost ready to be revealed but you guys will start seeing snips of what she's keeping in this chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

Bullets whizzed past the beast who moved faster through the woods, blood was seeping in its fur from the graze on their thigh but the creature continued running from the hunters.

Kat pressed her boots to the side of a tree and pushed off with just enough force to tackle the creature to the ground, it fought back clawing what it couldn't grasp.

She punched it with enough strength to send its head reeling in the opposite direction, she thought the furry beast was incapacitated but soon found herself thrown several feet towards a nearby tree.

Pain shot through her, a piece of bark was sticking out of her shoulder but Kat just grabbed un-holstered her pistol and fired one bullet straight threw the creatures heart.

"Katherine!" Sam's voice echoed through the trees but she remained silent watching the creature turn back into a man, fresh tears threatened to fall but she rubbed them away calling out "Over here, Sam!" she says looking up to see both brothers rushing towards her.

"What the hell were you think chasing after a werewolf like that?" Dean says angered by the stubborn lack of authority she sported but that didn't stop the concern from showing at the sight of the piece of bark lodged in her shoulder.

Sam squatted down snapping the bark and helping her rise to her feet, "We've got to get you back to the hotel to stitch you up."

Kat shook him off, "I've had worse wounds…its nothing." she starts to walk away leaving the boys starring towards her confused.

"She's hiding something Sammy, I mean this is the third time she's ran off and almost got herself killed. We cant just sit back and watch her do this" Dean tucks his hands in pockets taking a deep breath, "Maybe we should call Bobby and have him come pick her up."

"What's Bobby gonna do? He sent her to us for a reason, maybe it was to help her." Sam walks towards the Impala already to see that Kat had taken off on her bike leaving them with the clean up, again.

"Then explain to me how were gonna learn to trust her if she goes awol all the time?" Dean puts the rest of the gear in the trunk then reaches to grab a small gas can, "Did you get anything about her father?"

Sam shook his, "All I could find was that he served along with Dad, married Melinda Bristow then dropped off the map after Melinda died during childbirth. Other then that, there was nothing else."

Dean nodded taking in the information, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, I want to get this job over with before heading back on the road." he starts walking back towards the woods to destroy the rest of the evidence.

_Meanwhile…_

Kat's bike pulled to a stop in the middle of a crossroads, she looked left and right before reaching into her saddle bag and grabbing a small box before climbing off her hog.

She strode confidently towards the middle, her ID already in the box along with a few other items.

Once the box was buried it took only a couple seconds before a voice called from the north, "Little Katie Price, you'd be the last person I expected to come knocking at my door" the woman stalked towards her the blood red of her eyes shining in the moonlight, "Looks like history is gonna repeat itself."

Kat faced against the demon with a sneer, "I'm not here to make a deal, I came here to talk."

"Talking isn't something I'm best at, why don't you go back to the Winchesters and cry about daddy or maybe you should tell them what you've been hiding from them."

Her knuckles turned white with anger towards the demon who just smiled wickedly knowing that it struck a nerve, "What would Dean think or is it Sam that your interested in?"

Kat didn't respond but the demon continued to toy with her, "You summon me not to make a deal but to talk only your not doing much of the talking which is surprising since the last Price girl who came to me couldn't shut the hell up."

The vigorous hunter knocked the demon to her knees where Kat soon had her hand wrapped tightly around its throat, "I'm sure your bosses would've told you what I'm capable of, so don't toy with me or I'll send you back to hell."

The demon stared up into Kat's eyes almost certain that they were turning black but just pushed it to the back of her mind, "There's a demon named Markus, he use to be a heavy hitter for Azazel until he got greedy. Last I heard he was somewhere in Texas leeching off the humans."

Kat pushed the demon the ground saying, "If your story doesn't check out then I am gonna kill you…" the demon soon vanished and Kat dug up the box, her heart racing with each step she took towards her bike and away from the crossroads.

The anger and desire to dispose of the crossroads demon became all too intoxicating, she struggled to control herself even all when she made it to her hotel suite.

Her brief hunting career with the Winchesters was over and it was time for her to get answers…

**TBC…**

**I tried to make it flow and seem plausible, Kat's very hard headed and likes to kind of be in control of her life which is kind of how I wanted her to be until the truth about her past comes out then you'll sort of see a different side to her.**

**Reviews**

**Next Time:**

**Kat abandons her mission with the Winchesters and races off to Texas where her encounter with Markus leads to a deadly showdown and a surprising discovery.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I've had issues with my computer and some other things that needed writing (including another story based around Supernatural)**

**Chapter Five**

_Dear Boys,_

_If your reading this then it means that I've decided to abandon my promise to Bobby and take on a new path, one that doesn't involve your involvement. So promise me that you'll continue hunting and not come after me which I'm sure you will do eventually, since you guys wouldn't last two minutes without me (kidding of course)._

_Even though we may have never really gotten along, I can see what everyone at the roadhouse had been talking about for years. I guess this is goodbye…_

_Take Care,_

_Katherine M. Price_

The note had been read over and over again until it became a tattered mess, both Dean and Sam knew she was quite capable of handling herself like all hunters were, but the mystery surrounding her disappearance irritated Dean and puzzled Sam.

"How could she just leave like that? When Bobby gets wind of this, he'll have our heads on a silver platter while Kat is off getting her ass kicked by some demon or creature." Dean's knuckles turned white from the death grip on his steering wheel, "I mean, why would she leave now…after reminding us constantly that she was here to stay."

"Just relax, Dean. Katherine can take care of herself and from what we've seen, the demons are gonna be the ones running for cover…"

**El Paso, Texas**

The silver bells swung when the door jerked open causing the chimes to echo through the dusty occult shop that looked like something out of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _or even _Constantine._

"Mr. Nikolsky?" Kat called out with her feet moving towards the dusty stacks in the back, her eyes scanning over the seemingly ancient books written in English, Latin and Russian.

A stack of books feel at her feet, the silence of the occult shop growing more and more aggravating as the minutes ticked by.

With almost superhuman like reflexes, Kat pins a gray-haired man in his mid sixties against the wall causing several items to fall from the shelves at his right and at his left.

He spoke Russian very fast almost rambling in panic until she responded back with several words and phrases that caused paused in the elderly man, "Y-Your Arthur's little girl."

She released him careful not to injure him any further, "I don't have time for pleasantries or a trip down memory lane…I believe that a young woman stopped by here weeks ago to deliver a very powerful dagger…" Kat watches as the old man heads towards his register almost ignoring her every word, "It looks similar to James Black's bowie knife with the exception that its miniaturized and has jagged edges similar to saw-toothed blades."

Nikolsky doesn't respond and she continues describing it, "The handle is made from the bone of Saint Patroclus of Troyes-"

He cuts her off, "I know the blade at which you speak of…" his frail hands reach down to pull out a small black wooden box with a silver medallion crafted in the middle of the box, "When it came into my possession, I knew you would seek it out."

Kat's eyes land on the medallion surprised to discover that it was the medal of the archangel Michael who was responsible for driving Lucifer from paradise, she watched the box lid open to reveal her father's blade which shined in the fluorescent lighting.

"Your father was one of the best hunters that I ever trained in the art of the occult and the supernatural, it only seems right that this be passed along to you now." he slid the lid up to reveal the blade which shined under the fluorescent lighting, "Exactly the way your father left it when he died."

When she held the smooth handle, a wave of power overwhelmed her and an old feeling crept into her soul causing the tint in her eyes to go black for a second before turning back to normal.

A sharp pain shot through her skull as the images of a sneering face appeared in her mind, the blade dropped from her hand causing the blade to penetrate the wooden floorboards with a loud thud.

Once the visions had ceased leaving only the pain, Kat swiped her father's knife from its wooden sheath and was prepared to rush out.

Nikolsky shouted after her in Russian which translated meant, "May the army of god stand on your shoulders as you face off with evil."

She slipped the blade back into its leather sheath with a small smirk hidden in her stonewall expression, "I don't need the army of god…" she held up the sheathed knife, "I have this"

The bell signaled her departure, leaving shop in silence.

----------------- ----------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------ --------------

The Impala raced across the dark highway, the Winchesters had gotten a call from Bobby moments ago with a few clues as to where Kat was headed and from the sound of his voice…it wasn't good.

"Don't you think we should let her do this on her own?" Sam questions concerned by the determined look on his brothers face, "I mean, we've taken down plenty of things by ourselves."

Dean shook his head in response, "She's not like us Sammy…there's something dark inside of her and I don't want to have to put a bullet in her because of it…" he pauses staring off into space as he whispered, "We've lost too much already."

Sam looked at his brother confused by this sudden chivalrous behavior to rescue a fellow hunter, especially one that got on his nerves like Katherine did.

"We barely know this girl and yet your willing to race half way across the country just to save her from the possible demon attack."

Dean looked at his little brother briefly before turning back towards the road, "She's one of us, Sam. I wont let another demon take away someone close to us like those bastards did with Dad."

"This isn't about Kat. This is about you being afraid of what's gonna happen when the clock strikes midnight and your deals up." Sam shakes his head negatively, "You don't care if she lives or dies."

The car skids to the side of the road and Dean immediately gets out of the car walking towards the passenger side to drag Sam from the side slamming him against the cold steel of his car, "You don't know anything!" he prepares to punch Sam when the realization of his actions prompt him to stand back and take in a shaky breath, "I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what came over me."

Sam places a comforting hand over his brother's shoulder, "Its gonna be okay, Dean…Its gonna be okay."

"Not if we don't get Katherine back." Dean's words not only surprise himself but his little brother as well.

The Winchesters had grown quite fond of their late companion even if they didn't dare admit it to each other, they had no way of knowing the consequences that her departure would bring and how it would eventually bring Dean and Katherine closer then ever before.

**TBC…**

**I loved the movie **_**Constantine**_**, so I kind of wanted the scene in El Paso to play out like that and it also introduces the knife that she was searching for in the beginning of this story (which is slightly different from Ruby's with several major exceptions that will be explained later on)**

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The bells above the shops door chimed as footsteps soon followed, a dark shadow crept over the counters and collection of books towards Mr. Nikolsky whose face was buried in the restoration of several amulets straight from Vatican City.

"I'm sorry, we're closed" the old man says never looking up from his stool, oblivious to the shadow which swept over him, "Didn't you hear what I-" he starts to say looking up towards the patron only to change his tone at the sight of an FBI badge staring back at him, "On second thought, I think I could keep the shop open for a few minutes…" the small Russian man slips off his bifocals which resembled those belonging to Benjamin Franklin's.

The agent with shaggy hair slipped the badge back into his coat pocket, "My partner and I were wondering if you've seen a young girl stop by, she may have been searching for a knife with unique symbols on the blade."

"I'm just a simple shopkeeper, what do I know about weapons and strange symbols." he turns towards the dusty book stacks with the two agents following behind him.

"For a shopkeeper, you collect of mystical items…" the shaggy haired agent says pointing towards several protection amulets which hung in the middle of the small brass wind chimes, "This amulet is Hungarian and if I'm not mistaken…it's designed to shield this location."

Nikolsky paused with a small chuckle emerging from his throat as he turned to face the two agents, "She was right to trust you…Samuel."

The shaggy haired agent's eyes went wide at the realization that their cover was blown, "How-"

He cuts off Sam before the question was finished, "There are many things that I know about the Winchester and Price family, its not a surprise that Arthur's girl would befriend you and Dean." he moves past the two brothers towards the register, "This is where Arthur met your father back when you were just children, they were hunting the same beast and decided to hunt it together…" his wither old hands snatch the small photo from the wall and slides it over the counter towards the Dean and Sam.

To their surprise, the picture showed a younger version of their father with Arthur Price alongside him as they sported off their arsenal of weapons, one of which was the knife which was clasped tightly in Arthur's hand.

"Is this what she came here looking for?" Dean questions showing the knife to Nikolsky, who had slipped on his bigger glasses and smiled in response.

--------- ------------- -------------- -------------- ------------- ----------------- ----------- ------------

An eerie feeling crept over the small cemetery, small patches of fog hovered over the small pond near the mausoleums as the roar of a motorcycle echoed in the distance.

'_This is a really bad idea, Kat.'_ The thought crosses her mind while she pulls to a stop and dismounts with her knife securely placed in its sheath which was attached to her worn tattered belt, _'This how all horror movies start out, pretty girl alone in a dark place while the killer stalks her from the shadows.'_

The gravel crunched with each step she took towards the row of tombstone that seemed to call to her by an unknown force, with each step she minded her surroundings, always cautious in the event that someone or something will pop out of the shadows in attack mode.

It seemed the pull grew stronger as she stepped closer towards a small rusted gate leading to a private family lot where many people would bury their parents together and the past generations beforehand.

"I was wondering when you'd put the pieces together and come here" a deep Cajun accent called out to her from the darkness, "Feels almost like someone important is buried here." a man almost identical to her age up, standing at 6'2" with a muscular structure which was hidden behind that dark suit he wore emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The man smirks at the comment, "My foster parents named me Derek, not really a name that strikes fear into the hearts of people but you cant really decide things when you drool and wear a diaper."

Moonlight cast a small light over the young man's features, revealing that he dirty blonde hair like her and a pair of piercing blue eyes which were now completely turned black signaling that he was in fact…a demon.

With quick action she pulled out her knife ready to slice and dice the creature in front of her, but it seemed that Derek was much more faster then the average demon.

"Is that anyway to treat your older brother?" his smirk grew when the knife fell from her hands and the look in her eyes were priceless, "Not really the reunion I was hoping for, but it'll have to do." he picks the knife up and examines the fine craftsmanship of the steel blade.

"My father never told me about having a brother, let alone that he was a demon."

Derek looked from the blade back towards the young hunter, "Well, it seems that our dear mother Melinda had an affair before ever meeting Arthur Price… she had me out of wedlock and naturally sent me to an orphanage where I was kicked around from foster home to foster home." his grip on the knife tightens and the darkness in his eyes seems to grow darker.

"So why now? After all these years…why track me down?"

Derek stepped closer to her, "Its very simple…" he backhands Kat causing her to fall with a loud thud in the wet grass, "I want you dead."

The cheap leather of his shoes pressed against her throat, "But not before having a little fun." he removes his foot and hauls her up by the lapels of her tattered jean jacket before smashing her against the mausoleum wall where he punched her several times until blood emerged.

Satisfied by the sight of her pain, Derek smashed his head into her and watched as her body slumped down to the floor, "Hard to believe that were related…" he walks over and picks up her knife, "I thought you'd put up more of fight before plunging your father's knife into your gut, but I guess that was just a fantasy of mine…." he squats down in front of her while pressing the tip of the blade to her neck as he began to trail the sharp blade over skin.

The demon's face brushes against hers, feeling the essence of her scent was over him in ecstasy, the blackness of his eyes appear in the moonlight as he stares at her with that wicked smile of his.

"I can smell what you are… the blood running through your veins is different from everyone else's." he runs his hands over her face to savor the smell of the blood dripping from her temple, "How does it feel? When you unleash all that hate inside?" he pauses, "You feel dirty but at the same time there's a part of you that likes it."

Kat struggles against him, "Go back to hell, you evil son of a bitch!" she spits in his face causing the demon to back hand her.

"No sense in hiding anymore, the pleasure of killing excites you but it will only grow until finally you stop hunting creatures like me and turn against the humans…" he leans towards her whispering, "The rush you'll get is beyond anything you've ever imagined."

She struggles against the blade now pressed at her neck, "The only rush I'll be getting is when I plunge that knife into your black heart."

Derek moves the knife away from her and rises back onto his feet, "But in doing so, you'd not only lose the only family you have left but…you'd be doing me a favor" his fist clenches the handle tighter, "You think its easy to be human, but its really torture for people like us. We live our entire lives knowing that we can never be accepted into heaven or hell, were the ants under the magnifying glass."

Kat shakes her head negatively, "What ever it is that we are, its not our destiny to become monsters…" she rises to her feet with more determination then before, "You just have to make the right choices." giving it a chance, she places her hand over his shoulder sympathetically.

Derek brushes off the contact and instantly grabs her by the throat, her body is thrown into a nearby tombstone with Derek appearing right at her side and bashing his foot into her gut several times.

The pain shoots through her body but she doesn't cry out, Derek grows tired and steps back, "I think its time for you to say hello to your bastard father and whore of a mother." he presses the knife into her abdomen and begins to apply pressure causing the skin to break and blood to appear through her shirt.

"It was nice to have finally met you, sis." with that said, he plunged the knife into her stomach and twisted the knife with that sadistic smile of his appearing ever so slowly as he watched the twinkle in her eyes begin to fade.

"Kat!"

Derek turns to see the Sam and Dean rushing towards them with weapons in hand, the young man turned back towards the hunter only to be pushed back with brute force.

His body lands with a thud and rolls a couple of times until finally, Derek lays face first in the grass while Katherine rose to her feet almost as if she had no control over her movements.

Fear struck in the demon's cold heart when he turned over to see her once blazing blue eyes were now completely pitch black, "Kat?"

Her head jerks slightly at the name but doesn't respond, even as she picks up the knife stained with her blood and advance towards him with a small smirk on her face.

Her hand shot out and grabbed him tightly by the throat, "How does it feel? Now that your wearing the shoe on the other foot." she trails the blade over his jaw line in the similar fashion that he had previously done.

Derek smirks, "I was wondering when you'd show your true colors." he uses one of his free hands to elbow her in the face then kick the stab wound causing a cry of pain to echo through the cemetery.

Dean and Sam got closer, "Looks like we'll have to reschedule this family reunion when your sidekicks aren't in the picture." Derek says slipping into the cover of darkness.

Kat's dark eyes fade away leaving those sterling blues to shine once again in the moonlight, with several small breaths…she falls to the ground ready to embrace her death.

**TBC…**

**Evil Cliffy, Huh? LOL.**

**Here's an interesting fact, Katherine's last name was inspired by one of my favorite actors…Vincent Price. (Just thought I'd throw that out there)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Shrill screams of agony echoed through the dark corridors of the long hallway, the wall's shadow seemed to ripple like water as a pair of fingers moved swiftly across the wall._

_When the fingers from the wall, Kat was surprised to see blood in the palms of her hands while the screams seemed to grow louder, as if to acknowledge her entry into this unknown realm._

"_Kat, get back in the truck!" the voice of her father echoed from behind, the young hunter turned only to see the scene that had plagued her mind appeared before her._

_The scene played out all the way to the point where the demon had rendered her unconscious, her eyes widened in surprise as she appeared to be a shadow watching the events of the past unfold like Ebenezer Scrooge._

_Arthur Price was once again pinned against the wall, he never got a word in as the demon rammed his fist into the hunter's abdomen without even using brute force._

"_Dad!" she rushes to him only to pass straight through, she was helpless as she watched the life leave her fathers bright hazel eyes._

_Arthur Price had died that night and a part of Kat died with him, seven years ago…_

Sam and Dean couldn't help but watch Bobby stare down at the unconscious hunter, the stale smell of sulfur reeked from her pores while the fever inside continued to rage on in her subconscious.

"I've never seen someone react to a stabbing like this before, Nikolsky said that the blade was crafted for the purpose of killing evil but this doesn't make any sense, Kat's not evil." Dean says obviously troubled by this latest turn of events.

Bobby remained silent; his thoughts ran rapid with old memories and promises made to the woman that bore the fallen hunter lying in front of him, _"Promise me, Bobby. Promise me that you won't tell Arthur the truth about me or my past."_

The boys watched Bobby's head shake from the memory as he turned back to the boys, "No sense sitting on our asses, Kat would've wanted us to continue the hunt and that's what were gonna do…" he walks towards the small desk which contained most if not all his books on the supernatural.

While the hunters put their heads together and worked on the books, they had no idea of the nightmares that plagued the mind of Katherine Price…

_The screams called to her, but her feet would not move even as the visions of the pasts disappeared before her eyes._

"_Katherine!" another ghoulish voice called, causing her body to jerk towards the dark desolate halls only to find an old wooden door with strange symbols carved into it, "Katherine!" the voice grew louder and more recognizable, it was the voice of her mother._

_She races faster then ever before to burst through the room with the blood red door, what she saw was nothing short of a nightmare…_

_The same demon that had killed her father was now seen torturing her mother in the fiery pits of hell, Melinda screamed out her daughters name in agony while the demon carved into her flesh with a sickly smile._

"_All you have to do is surrender and pick up the blades you once carried for me…" he leans in brushing his face against hers, "The way you'd cut down those hunters like they were butter…" his fingers trail over her face down her body which lay on the rack, "Just give in once more and you can have the freedom you crave."_

_Melinda spat in his face, "I'll never work for you or Lillith ever again, I'm done with all that…" she closes her eyes in pain from the blade that was pierced into her side._

_Katherine was helpless like before as she could only stand there and watch her mother's torture happen before her very eyes…_

Weeks had passed with no sign of recovery from Kat, whose fever was growing worse as the infection began to spread through out her body, Dean stared down at the almost healed wound that was surrounded by blood red veins which had appeared a couple days ago and was spreading like wild fire.

"Dean?" Sam walks cautiously towards his brother, "We've got another hunt down in Seattle, Bobby thinks it could be some sort of Wiccan sacrifice."

The elder Winchester shook away his thoughts and grabbed his coat before stepping out with his brother at his side while they headed towards the Impala, "From what Bobby's told me, were dealing with some serious witchcraft this time…" Sam pulls out the small file, "The victims were found with white streaks in their hair and their hearts were severally overworked into a pure state of terror."

"So we're dealing with someone with the ability to scare someone to death…how is that even possible?" Dean asks confused by their latest case as the engine revved and the Impala sped out of the small junkyard, leaving their new companion alone to her thoughts….

_Darkness was all that surrounded her, the cold stench of death reached her nostrils as Katherine stood once again in the dark halls not knowing what to do with her newfound situation._

"_Hello, Katherine" a strong masculine voice calls from behind causing the young hunter in anticipation of the coming shadow, but she found no shadow…only a heavenly bright light that surrounded her in a warmth that long ago had abandoned her soul._

_She shielded her eyes when the light grew brighter and the sound of wings echoed through the light hallway, "You have no need to fear me" a man emerges from the light with his face obscured from view._

"_Who are you and what the hell am I doing here!?" _

_The man smirks at her aggressive behavior, "You really are your father's daughter, your just as hard headed as he was when we met." the light finally disappears leaving the two standing in the dim light, "But I'm not here to reminisce about old times, I'm here to help you."_

"_Good, you can help me by getting me the hell out of here." she pushes past him to look around her personal nightmare, "I don't even know where I am or how I got here."_

"_When Derek stabbed you with the knife, it did the opposite it was designed to do…" he pauses waiting for the next outburst._

"_What do you mean opposite?"_

"_When the blade was crafted, a priest blessed the knife so that if it didn't at least kill the demon then it would trap them inside of their vessel's own personal limbo." the man advances towards her, "The blade is reacting the same way to you but since you are human, the power created a virus which will kill you in several hours if you don't make it out of limbo."_

_Kat slides to the floor stunned by this new information about her impending demise, "How do I get out of here?"_

_A smile appeared on the man's face, "You've seen the death of your father all over again and your mother's eternal damnation in the pits, now you must confront your own demon…the one that has shielded you from being the woman your father wanted you to be."_

"_I don't even know who that is! The Katherine Price that my father wanted died when that bastard ripped out my old man's heart, I've never been that girl." she rises to her feet and challenges the man in front of her, "I want out and if I have to fight then so be it…just get me the hell out of here."_

_Silence was her only response, the man turned back towards the blood red door, "You must fight the thing you fear most or else the virus will consume you completely."_

_Kat looks at the man before cautiously walking back to the same door that led to her discovery of her mother's torture, "Thank you, whoever you are…" she steps through the door and closes it shut, unaware that the man had stepped out of the shadows with a pearly white smile._

"_Your welcome, sweetheart." Arthur Price says before disappearing in the shadows of the darkness._

**TBC…**

**Had you fooled didn't I? **

**Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Dean was thrown through the window of the suburban house and landed with a loud thud, the pain that shot throughout his entire body grew worse when another blast of energy surged from inside the house and headed straight towards him.

"Why don't you come out here and fight me face to face, you stupid son of bitch!" he calls out still reeling from the blast that sent him further away from his point of impact.

Instead of seeing the coward hiding behind magic, Dean's eyes widened in surprise when another blast of energy sent Sam crashing through the wooden panels of the house and onto the hood of Dean's Impala.

"I freaking hate witchcraft" Dean exclaims to his brother who slowly limped towards his older brother as the two were quick to retriever their weapons and rush back into battle almost like Robert Redford and Paul Newman in _Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid_ (without the being gun downed part).

_The door slammed shut as Katherine stepped inside the dark abyss of the room that would lead to her freedom._

"_I've been waiting for you…" a dark disembodied voice called out in the darkness, "Years of anticipation, waiting for this very moment…" the shadow moved swiftly into the small shade of moonlight to reveal the mirror image of herself, "Are you ready?"_

"_Ready for what?"_

_Her twin smiles as the vibrancy of her blue eyes grow as dark as the abyss that surrounded them, "Are you ready to die…" a blade appeared in her hand as she charged towards Kat with a vengeance._

_But Katherine was quicker, she sidestepped her opponent and rammed her elbow into her counterpart's back, "You first" she says slamming her evil self into the cold wall._

_The two huntresses faced off waiting for their opponent's next move, they charged towards each other with moves that mimicked the other in perfect sequence, it seemed almost difficult to tell either apart._

The Winchester's had discovered that the very man casting spells in front of them was responsible for the deaths of 4 young women in their late teens and used their blood in exchange for a more youthful appearance rather then aged face that stared at him in the mirror.

"There's no use in hiding from me! I control everything that you see before you…" the man begins to recite several Latin phrases that sends the living room into a tailspin, furniture spins around the room as if it was caught in a tornado, "Embrace your defeat and your deaths will come swiftly."

Dean and Sam check the remaining rounds in their guns before turning towards each other hoping that the other had a plan.

_Kick after Kick, Punch after punch, Katherine and her evil doppelganger were evenly matched against the other._

"_Why don't you just give up already? There's no point in trying to defeat me when I know all of your moves." the Evil Kat spoke with the same sinister smirk on her face as Derek had before stabbing her with her father's blade, "Is freedom that important that you'd kill yourself?"_

_Kat shakes her head, "I'm nothing like you or Derek."_

_Her evil self cracks a vicious laugh, "Like it or not, this is what you'll eventually become…there's no escaping destiny."_

_A sharp pain shoots throughout Kat's entire body as she is sent to the floor, her counterpart smirked in pleasure while blood dripped from the blade in her hands, "Looks like I win."_

_Kat lay there helpless to stop her inevitable death once again, the huntress was powerless to stop the oncoming attack…_

Latin phrases echoed throughout the suburban home, the man searched through the house leaving furniture to become scattered wherever he went.

"Come out, Come out, where ever you are" he says mockingly unaware that Dean had snuck up behind him with a dark leather belt wrapped tightly around his fists ready to pounce on their intended prey.

With swift action, the man struggled to get air while Dean grabbed the book from his hands and threw it over to Sam who later burned it with a small butane lighter.

The man cried out helpless to watch as the book that had granted him youth was burning to a crisp and the youthful appearance of his face began to dissipate.

"Maybe this will teach you not to mess with magic." Dean picks up his forgotten shotgun and heads out to his slightly dented car, "Come on, Sammy. We've got to get back and check on Kat."

Sam threw what was left of the spell book (which was only ashes) to the mans feet and followed his brother all the while listening to the sad sobs of a man struggling to retain his youth.

Bobby pressed a cold wash cloth against the Kat's fiery skin, he watched helplessly at the inner struggle taking place within the girl's very soul.

Over the past few days since Dean and Sam left, the virus has caused dark veins to appear from the wound and spread like wildfire throughout her entire body.

"Hang in there, Kat." he says softly while another muscle spasm took place and Kat's eyelids moved rabidly.

_The blade was barely an inch from its intended goal when suddenly, the doppelganger was tackled against the cold concrete walls by the very adversary she sought to kill._

"_Why wont you die!" Evil Kat says struggling to maintain power over the situation but lost out when Kat's knee broke her arm causing the very blade she intended to use for killing to fall to the floor._

_Katherine delivered punch after punch until finally her counterpart slumped to the floor, "Why?" the battered clone asks weakly, "Why cant I kill you?"_

_The blade slips into her hands while she walks towards her fallen self image, "Because the future isn't written in stone and I didn't come all this way just to die at the hands on an illusion…" she raises her hand ready to strike as the echoes of her darker side's laugh echoed until all there was present was…silence._

**TBC…**

**SO? How was it?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Her fever had broken and the dark veins that had reached from the stab wound to her chest had begun to grow smaller until finally the stab wound was closed, the veins had almost completely disappeared when her eyes popped open suddenly.

Bobby stared down at her stunned at the sudden change in her appearance, the color of her eyes looked almost darker then they originally where before they slowly changed back into their original color.

"Kat?" he says her name in a soft whisper, the young hunter eyes blinked a couple of times before her body jerked straight up and her eyes locked with the elder hunter with a serious look on her face.

"Where are the boys?"

------------------ ------------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------- ----------------

Dean and Sam where hanging upside against the nearest wall, their plans of shooting first and asking questions later had backfired against the would be wiccan, "Real smooth, Dean. Not only did we not finish the job, but we're about to be shot with our own guns." Sam looks towards his brother then towards the barrel of their guns which were floating in front of them almost teasing them.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe" the wiccan says in a taunting manner while the guns move back and forth between the brothers, "Catch a tiger by the toe…" a wicked smile appears on his face.

Before he could finish the rest of his rhyme, a bullet grazes over his shoulder causing blood to spurt out and a cry of pain to be heard by the man.

The Winchesters looked over their captor's shoulder to see Kat aiming her sawed-off shotgun with a smug smirk on her face, "Couldn't stay out of trouble while I was gone?"

"We had it under control." Dean retorts back while Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother's comment, "Shouldn't you still be in bed resting?"

The man rushes towards Kat but she breaks his nose with the back of her shotgun and sends him into the nearest wall with a kick to the gut, "Do I look like I need bed rest?"

The double barrel of her gun is pressed against the fallen man's temple, "The cops are on their way so I suggest you let go of my friends and confess to what you've done."

He just spits at her with a sinister laugh, "Go to hell, bitch!"

"Been there, done that." she leans closer to the scrawny man and smiles wickedly at him, "If I ever hear that there were more victims, you'll be wishing you were in hell after I'm done with you…" her eyes seem to stare into his very soul, "Pray that you never have to see my face again."

The back of her gun smacks into his face one more time causing the whimpering man to slip into a state of unconsciousness, a loud thump followed when the Winchesters were released from the invisible force that held them against the walls.

"You couldn't have waited until he put us back on the ground before knocking him unconscious?" Dean asks while rubbing the sore spot on his head that had appeared after falling head first into the wood floor.

Kat just smirked, "Its good to see you too, Dean…." she stares at them and chuckles, "You guys look like Hell."

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ --------------------------------

A lone figure ran through the small creek almost as if they were being chased by someone or something, the figure fell face first into the muddy waters to reveal that it was Kat's demonic half brother, Derek.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Derek." a ghostly female voice echoes from behind, "You've been a very bad boy."

"Show your face!" his eye color fades away to a solid sickly onyx that appeared darker then his sisters.

A blonde woman appears in front of him wearing a white sundress, her eyes roll back to reveal a bright white color in its place, "My name is Lillith and its my understanding that we have a common enemy, namely your sister."

--------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

"Damn it! That stings!" Dean's loud voice could be heard through the small motel room walls as Kat continued to disinfect several of his cuts with peroxide.

"Would you stop being such a baby." she cant help but chuckle at his agitation, "I can always put you on the back of my bike and race you to the nearest hospital, but then we'd be sitting in the waiting room for hours while the critical patients went in ahead of us. By the time our name was called, we'd already be half way back here just so I could be doing what I'm doing now."

Dean winced when she dabbed a deeper gash on his collarbone that began to tingle as the peroxide began to work its way into his wounds, "Its nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor while you were in that weird coma thingy."

Her body tenses at the nightmares that began to play out in her head, "It's a good thing that I came out of it when I did or else you and Sam would've ended up being his latest victims."

He sported that familiar cocky smirk on his face, "Sammy and I would've taken care of him if you didn't come rushing in their like you had a death wish or something."

Another stinging sensation causes Dean to jerk away from her, "Opps…Sorry" she says unconvincingly with a small smile on her face.

She went to get another cotton ball covered in peroxide ready to move onto the small cuts on his arms which were significantly longer and deeper, Dean couldn't help but stare down at her hands as they went to work, "How do you know so much about first aid?"

"Before I was old enough to carry a gun, my dad taught me some first aid tricks like cauterizing, stitching, and cleaning wounds." her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of her father, "I guess he wanted me to be able to take care of myself and other hunters."

"Didn't your mother have any apprehensions towards your father teaching you the trades of a hunter?"

The light in her eyes soon turned to sadness, her hand moved away from cleaning the other cuts and became buried in her lap, "She died in childbirth. My dad practically raised me to be a hunter since I can remember." she shook away memories and continued on with her work, "I was 15 when my dad was killed right in front of me, we had just finished our hunt and were headed out when this demon popped up out of nowhere and attacked us. I got knocked out during the fight and when I woke up…"

_Seven years ago…_

_Kat awoke from her forced slumber with a major headache, her vision was blurry until the fog was lifted and she was met with the sight of her father._

"_Dad!" she cries out rushing to his aide, Arthur's body was cold and lifeless with his own blood covering him like a warm blanket, "Dad?" her tears land on him body as she shakes him in hopes that he would wake up with that warm smile that often lifted her up from bad days._

"_Don't leave me" she whispers still clinging to the lifeless corpse of her father._

Dean stare at her sympathetically, "What did you do?"

Quick to wipe away the fresh tears from her eyes, "I did what any hunter's kid would do." she puts the cotton balls down and rises to her feet to grab her suturing kit, "The wound on your arm was a little deeper then I anticipated." she begins rifling through her bag in search of the small black case.

Dean's eyes cant help but admire her backside while she searches for her kit and was quick to look away when she turned around, "Were you just checking out my ass?"

He puts on a straight face, "Why would I do that? You're not my type."

Kat hands him the small silver flask with a small smirk, "I'm everyone's type, now hold still unless you want me to stitch the wrong side of your arm."

Minutes became hours until Kat had successfully stitched up his arm and proceeded to wrap it, "I'm not gonna tell you what you need to do, but make sure you keep these stitches clean or it's a one stop trip to the nearest hospital."

Dean cracks a smile, "I'll do my best not to ruin your work." he turns his head to look at her and for the first time he notices not only how close their faces were to touching but also how vibrant her eyes looked.

Kat notices the sudden change and stares up at him confused, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He doesn't reply and just leans in almost as if something was pulling him towards her, her heart begins racing wildly when she feels his breath against hers before finally they connected.

**TBC**

**I thought that I'd never get this chapter done, its taken a while to figure out what I wanted to do and I decided to leave you guys with a cliffy cause I wanted to save the best for the next chapter ;)**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE A LITTLE EASIER!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The two hunters found themselves in a battle of dominance each time growing more bold and passionate with their actions.

Kat found herself straddling Dean when his strong hands gripped his hips tightly while one of her hands gripped the nape of his neck just as tightly sending a pleasantly painful euphoria shoot through their growing body heat.

Her blouse was basically ripped from her body and thrown to the floor before he flipped their positions to where he was on top with a smug smirk that appeared on his face he gazed down at her, "Your trapped now sweet cheeks." he pins her hands above her head still sporting that smug smirk that seemed to cause her heart to got into overdrive.

Kat leaned closer to him and whispered hotly, "Never thought you were the dominant type of lover…" she moves towards his ear, "twinkle toes"

Dean chuckles and presses his lips to hers re-igniting the flame between them, his grip on her hands begin to loosen causing one of her hands to slip out and head straight towards his belt buckle.

Their heated battle would've progressed to something far more if a sudden jolt shot through the young huntress as she pushed Dean off of her causing him to fall hard on the hotel floor with a loud thud, "What the hell!?" he exclaims looking up at her confused and slightly perturbed of the heat that soon left his body with the loss of contact.

Kat just ignored him and grabbed her shirt, "Unless you want your brother to catch us in an awkward position then I suggest you put a shirt on and act like nothing happened…" she threw his shirt at him just as Sam came walking through the door with several paper bags in his hands.

"I got us a six pack, some burgers from the local diner…" Sam says with his attention focused on the bag, "and one turkey sandwich on whole wheat toast."

Looking up to see his brother shirtless and Kat looking paler then usual, "Did I interrupt something?" he asks looking between them clearly confused by the silent stares they sent each other, "On second thought, I don't think I wanna know."

"Nothing happened nor would anything happen between us, I was just stitching up your brother's cut which is supposed to keep clean until they can come out." she looks towards Dean very serious, "Unless he wants to hunt with one arm."

Sam just shakes his head and turns towards the table to sort out the food, "Its nice to see that you two have stopped biting off each other's heads and are managing to be civil with each other.

The two hunters in question just share a nervous laugh before putting some much needed distance between them, "I think I'm gonna go check on my bike" she says grabbing her jean jacket and headed out without another word.

"Are you gonna tell me what really happen?"

Dean slipped on his shirt and headed towards the food, "It happened just like she said it happened, why do you automatically think that something happened between us?"

"Cause you two have been bumping heads with each other since we met her and the fact that she's the only hunter besides Jo that hasn't fallen into bed with you." The shaggy haired hunter says handing a beer and burger to his brother with a small smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, Kat was in the parking lot of the motel checking on her bike when suddenly the lights began to flicker and that all too familiar feeling sent her body into defense mode as she pulled out her dad's old knife which was still stained with her blood, "Come out and face me you evil son of a bitch!" she calls out to the darkness.

"Is that anyone to talk to someone that's on your side?" an unfamiliar blonde woman appeared behind her with a playful glint in her void less eyes.

"You must be Ruby." Kat says with a firm grip on her knife while keeping an eye on the demon, "Somehow I thought you'd be brunette."

"And I thought you'd be taller, but I guess our expectations were low." Ruby counters back.

"Is there a reason your talking to me or do you wanna get sent back to Hell?"

The demon just laughs at her straightforwardness, "Easy there tiger, I'm actually here to give you some information that I'd thought you'd find useful about that half brother of yours." she leans against the wall and crosses her arms over her shoulders, "He's made contact with a powerful demon, one of the first that was ever created and trust me when I say that you don't ever want to meet her."

"Just get to the point blonde."

Ruby smirks, "Word on the street is that he's in league with her in exchange for being made into full blooded demon and once that happens then he'll become more powerful then Azazel."

Kat pauses at the name and walks towards her, "What do you know about Azazel and this demon that Derek is trying to get in league with?"

Ruby just laughed and pushed herself off of the wall, "Its not the demon your looking for, she's more powerful then the one that killed your daddy but just as vicious." she walks past her with a hidden smirk on her face, "The one your looking for doesn't really enjoy being above ground unless its to inflict pain on someone like your father."

Kat's grip on her father's knife tightens, "Why?"

"I think you know why…" Ruby stands within touching distance of the young huntress, "And it's that reason you wont tell Sam or Dean the truth about your past, if they knew then they'd never look at you the same way ever again."

Kat snaps and grabs Ruby by the throat before slamming her against the hotel wall with brute force, "What the hell do you know!?" she presses her father's blade into her gut almost tempting to stick further and get rid of the nuisance.

"I know you better then you know yourself." Ruby kicks Kat in the gut sending her skidding across the cement, "That lust for chaos wont go away, it'll eat away at your humanity until there's nothing left but a monster and no one can save you from what your meant to become….not even the Winchesters." she starts walking down the dark parking lot, "Do you think you could live with yourself knowing that their blood is on your hands?" the darkness engulfs her until finally the blonde demon disappears from sight leaving Kat alone in the dim lights of the forgotten motel.

-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------------

"You understand that once you go through with this, that you wont be able to come back the way you are now…you wont be human." The brunette demon says while strapping Derek down on the table that was engraved with strange symbols.

He looks at the demon with a smile, "That's exactly what I don't want to be, this is my destiny."

The demon moves away and turns towards the blonde demon with white eyes, "He's ready to assimilate, Lilith." she wheels the tray of tools towards her fearless leader, "Everything is ready to begin."

Lilith just smiles and looks down at the equipment with a dark smile on her face, "Begin the transfusion."

The demon nods happily as she moved past Derek and began to wheel in a woman in her late 40s with dirty blonde hair who was strapped to a chair, "Let me go you evil son of a bitch!" she yells struggling against the restraints that began to cut her skin.

"Is that anyway to talk to your old friend? I recall a time where you would stand at Azazel's side while he tricked those poor mothers into letting him spill his blood into the mouths of their children." Lilith steps closer to her old friend, "But then you fell in love with these humans and bore two children…" she turns back towards Derek, "One that is embracing his dark future and another that is beginning to become a pain in my ass."

The woman just smirks, "I'm glad that at least one of kids is behaving rationally, but I still don't get why I've been summoned here and obviously restrained."

"I thought you'd be glad to get out of hell and see the child you abandoned, cause your gonna be the one that unleashes his true potential" Lilith grabs the scalpel from the nearest tray and jams it into the woman's leg causing her to scream out in pain, "When we drain all that blood out of that pretty little shell of yours then we'll pump it into him so that his humanity withers away into nothing but a black abyss."

The woman pulls the scalpel from her leg and throws it to the ground, "Killing me isn't going to make him anymore evil then he already is, there's no point in killing me cause my blood wont wash away his humanity."

"Melinda, Melinda…I thought you would've realized by now that this isn't only about you and Derek. I've got bigger plans that involve your daughter, Katherine."

**TBC**

**Confused? So am I (lol), it took a while to figure out what I wanted to do after our little Dean/Kat closeness. The next chapter sort dives into Kat trying to figure out if she should stay or go which also leads to one of the Winchester's learning the truth after a hunt reveals one of her darkest secrets.**

**FEEDBACK is what keeps me going…. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Arthur Price's youthful visage stared back at her; his smile was so warm and loving towards the young Melinda Price who stared up at him with love in her eyes.

Kat's fingers trailed over the photograph with a solemn look on her face, a stabbing pain ripped through her body as the memories of a childhood spent without a mother…

_The coke can flew off the picnic table and landed on the floor with a light thud with an arrow sticking out of it._

_13 year old Kat smiled widely and held the small crossbow at her proudly, "Who needs a gun when you can go medieval on someone's ass."_

"_Katherine Melinda Price! What did I tell you about language like that?" Arthur scolds her while taking the crossbow from his petite little girl and putting it back in his truck._

"_That it isn't very ladylike and if I want to be a grown up then I have to act like one." she repeats plainly with her gaze focused on her shoes, "I don't see why I have to act appropriately when all the other hunters…"_

_He cuts her off sternly, "We're not like most hunters Katherine. They lost the people they care about to the things that we hunt."_

"_Like mom?" she asks with sadness in her eyes over the woman she had only seen in photos, Arthur struggled to keep the pain from crossing over his features while he pulled out a sawed off shotgun and loaded the round into the barrels. _

_Turning with the shotgun in hand, he hands it to her with a small smile to mask the pain he felt, "Your mother's case was different. Deals like hers can never be broken no matter how hard you try."_

Kat was to shake the memory from her mind and slip the refolded photograph back into her coat pocket glad that the Winchesters were currently searching for a new hunt.

Leaning against the trunk of the Impala bored out of her mind, she turned her head to get a good look at the boys hoping to get a glimpse of what they were searching for but somehow found her gaze more focused on Dean's relaxed features.

To say that things between them had grown awkward after their little makeout session was a huge understatement, Dean seemed to be avoiding the subject and Sammy could clearly see that something had transpired between them which made it even more awkward when working on hunts together.

But life goes on or so the saying goes, "If you boys cant find anything to hunt then I might be able to suggest something." she walks towards her bike to pull out her little black book, "I got a phone call from one of my dad's old associates and he might be able to help us find our next case."

Dean's eyes quickly adverted from her ass when she turned rose up and walked towards them, "He's a weapon maker that has everything a hunter needs to kill and you boys are in for a treat." she begins flipping through the pages of her small notebook before handing it to Sam, "He might be able to help Bobby fix the colt."

Sam stared at the detailed sketches of the gun in question, "Where did you get these drawings?" he flips through several other pages to see incantations, devil's traps, ingredients for hex bags, talismans, etc.

Before Dean could catch a peek at what was in the book, Katherine swiped it from Sam and slipped it into her back pocket, "Sinclair and my father were obsessed with supernatural weapons, they believed that whoever possessed these weapons would be unstoppable." she pulls out her father's knife which was stained with her blood, "When they heard about a twin set of knives that could kill a demon, they dug this one up out of a crypt in New Orleans."

Sam and Dean stared at the familiar blade, "How do you know this guy can help fix the colt?" the eldest brother questions.

Kat just shook her head and sheathed the knife, "Because he's the only hunter I know that delves in magic."

"A witch?" the brothers said simultaneously surprised by this new information and a little suspicious, "Why would a hunter practice magic?" Sam asks.

She just shrugs, "It never really occurred to me to ask, but he's one of the best and I trust him." she grabs her jeans jacket off the bike and slips it on before turning back to the boys with a smirk, "You boys aren't gonna chicken out now are you?"

Dean and Sam share a quick glance at each other before smiling at their companion.

**---------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------**

_**Somewhere in Iowa…**_

Michael Sinclair wasn't the most handsome hunter in the world but he did look like someone that you never wanted to cross, he was taller then the average hunter and had a beer gut from partaking in the above average amount of Budweiser.

"Mike" Kat exclaimed happily embracing him in a warm hug despite his lengthy height, she pulls away switching from carefree to business mode, "I got your message about a case."

He must smiled and ruffled her hair but grew serious when he spotted the brothers standing in the doorway silent, "I thought you weren't a team player anymore, what are the wonder boys doing here?"

Kat just pats him on the shoulder turning her head to look at the boys, "They're here about the colt."

He looked away from the huntress towards the boys, "Your John Winchester's boys, I'd give you my condolences but your old man has cost me to lose a lot of artifacts that would've gotten me out of this hellhole." he walks back around the glass counter which housed several pistols, handguns, tasers, and knives, "But since you guys are with Katie then I might be willing to help you."

Kat just shook her head and proceeded to follow the older hunter into the backroom with the brothers trailing right behind, "I've got a bad feeling about this Sammy, how do we even know that we can trust this Sinclair guy?" Dean asks in a hushed whisper.

"If Katherine trusts him then so do I, he might actually have some information on how to fix the colt and help us get back on track with getting out of your deal."

The room they had entered was down in the basement and reminded them of Bobby's panic room except it was littered with weapons and symbols that Sam recognized from Kat's black book, "What is this place?"

The elder hunter turned to face the trio with a proud smile on his face, "Its home base, a place where I dish out information to hunters and supply them with the ammo needed for the job" he trails his hands over a row of handguns and pistols before pulling out several ammo boxes and placing individual rounds on the steel table, "I've go everything from regular ammunition that can be blessed with holy water or dipped in dead man's blood, Palo Santo bullets, silver and whatever comes to mind."

Dean walked towards the box of ammo with a impressed look on his face, "You must've spent a pretty penny trying to make these guys."

Sinclair moved away from the firearms towards the knifes and crossbows, "I'd sell these things upstairs but they'd just scare the local rednecks and yuppies looking to blow something to hell."

"He use to be a demolition expert back in the day until a shifter showed up-"

"Don't go bothering them with my story Katie" He says cutting her off from finishing her tale, the big guy moved several weapons out of the way to reveal a safe, "They've got bigger things to worry about…" he enters his combination and cracks open the safe to reveal stacks of books and worn pieces of paper, "Samuel Colt kept his blueprints of the colt secret so his own creation wouldn't be used against him, my great grand pappy bought these off a black market trader in Hungary." he lets out a chuckle, "The guy didn't even know what he had in possession." he smoothes out the sketches of the gun on the table in front of him, "Its got everything you need for fixing the gun, but I take it that there's nothing wrong with the gun itself so I'm gonna guess you two idiots used the last round when you opened that Devil's Gate in Wyoming." he shakes his head negatively despite the smirk that was on his face.

She looks at the elder hunter then towards the boys, "So you're the morons that opened the gate, I've been wondering why there's been a surge in demonic activity."

"Don't got blaming them or are you forgetting that time in Boise when you-" her hand immediately shot over his mouth stopping him from speaking as she flashed him a pressed smile.

"Why don't we get down to business"

**TBC**

**I wanted to make something known, when I say that Katherine's eyes turn black I don't mean like how the demon's eyes turn pitch black but rather her iris color changes from blue to black sort of blending in with her pupil and as we progress you'll see why they do that.**

**Also the character of Mike Sinclair was partially based off my uncle who was the one that passed away recently under tragic circumstances, he was a tall guy with a beer belly (I'm not lying lol) and also everyone drank a can of Budweiser at a party in his honor then made it into a cross so they could place it on the side of the road where he was killed. I thought that introducing this character would help me move on and also remember him in this way.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

The large bible sized book was thrown onto the steel table causing the dust to fly off its cover, "Not that I don't appreciate your help Mikey but what's this hunk of junk gonna tell us that we don't already know about the colt, pops told me you could fix anything that was put on your table."

"Well your old man said a lot of things about me that aren't pretty, but this isn't some gadget that you fix by reading an instruction manual." he takes a swig of beer before flipping through numerous pages murmuring latin as he trailed over the pages, "The colt is like a Fibonacci sequence and is very complicated to figure out." he stops and spins the book around, "I maybe able to reproduce copies of the bullets that will work just as well as the real thing but I need to colt in order to figure out what sort of magic I'm dealing with." he grabs his beer can and leaves the two hunters to figure out what their next plan of action was while him and Kat went towards the far corner of the room where a row of black and white photos hung on the wall.

Kat sees a photo of younger version of Mike with her parents back when they were just starting out, "Your folks were good people especially your mom…" his eyes reflect not only pain but a sense of longing for the woman in question, "Sometimes I think your just like them. Beautiful like your mother and just as stubborn as your old man." he takes another swig of beer.

Her gaze leaves the wall of photos and looks back towards the boys before turning back to the older man, "Its happening again." she says in a whisper so that the younger hunters wouldn't hear their conversation.

Mike grows still and turns to look at her surprised by her words, "Have you been able to contain it?" he sets his beer can on the side of the steps and places his hands over her shoulders concerned for well being.

Kat just shakes her head, "I've been getting urges…dark ones, especially when I'm hunting."

One of his hands moves towards his mouth almost to wipe of invisible crumbs but was really a sign that he was thinking, "Then you've got to separate yourself from the Winchesters or else that pretty little head of yours is gonna have a bullet hole in it."

"I can't just leave them now after everything that's happened, with those rumors that the demons are trying to break big poppa out of hell then they'll need me all the more and I need them too."

"It's not a good idea to get attached to these boys especially Dean, it wont end well for either of you and I don't want to see you get hurt again." Mike's attention moves from the huntress towards the boys almost like a protective father.

Kat just flashes a fake smile and pats him on the chest, "I'm a big girl now and trust me when I say that I would rather face a hellhound then fall for Dean Winchester." she walks back towards the boys almost as if the previous conversation didn't happen, "Find anything interesting?"

Dean and Sam looked towards their companion before the younger one answered, "Just a bunch of rituals but nothing that sounds plausible."

The elder hunter let out a deep chuckle and took the book from the Winchesters, "That's cause you aren't looking hard enough, Samuel Colt never told anyone about how the gun was made which makes it even more of a pain in my ass to try and fix it."

"So you're saying that you can't fix it" Dean asks in his usual sarcastic tone of voice while Sam just shook his head and Kat tried to suppress a smirk.

"Oh I can fix it…its just gonna take a while unless you've got someplace better to be." Mike closes the book and takes it with him while he goes back up the stairs, "But since you're here anyways, you might as well make yourselves useful." he slips the book in the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out several files, "There's been a string of random deaths around the neighborhood." he hands the files over to Kat, "Each one is a brunette female in their early twenties that seem to circulate in the same college circles. The cops think their suicides but there's no real evidence to support their theory."

Kat ignores the crime scene photos and proceeds to skim through the cases prior to handing them over to the boys, "What makes you think there's anything supernatural going on?" Sam inquires looking over the files from Dean's shoulder.

"Cause they all died the same way, their forearms were slit vertically with a large kitchen knife causing massive amounts of blood loss and allowing them to die faster then if they just slit their wrist." Mike takes a swing of beer hoping to get the image out of his mind, "There was a girl who died like that back in the eighties and the cops thought it was suicide too."

"Something tells me that I'm not gonna like where this is going." Kat crosses her arms over her chest ready to hear what else the new case detailed.

"The cuts on her arms were made after she died which means that someone killed her then staged it to look like a suicide."

Dean flips through the files almost as if he was trying to find something, "There's nothing here that would point us towards her as the one that's doing all of this. Nothing in these files mentions the original victim."

Mike walks towards Dean and starts tapping him on the head, "Is anyone home?" he jokes in a serious tone, "Of course there isn't any record of her in my research, the cops shipped all the old closed cases to the warehouse for storage years ago."

"So where does that leave us?"

* * *

Melinda hadn't felt this weak since giving birth to her daughter all those years ago, her forearms were sliced opening and caked with dry blood.

A childlike voice resonated in the dark singing a familiar tune, _"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do, I'm half crazy all for the love of you." _the little blonde haired child skipped towards the beaten hunter with a smile on her little face, _"It won't be a stylish marriage - I can't afford a carriage, But you'd look sweet upon the seat. Of a bicycle built for two."_ she stops at the tray of utensils covered in the hunter's blood and stops singing, "I've never been able to finish the rest of the song, but I do enjoy singing it when I play with my things."

The huntress unsuccessfully fights against the bindings, "You can drain this body all you want, I'll just come back and send every one of you bastards straight to hell."

Lilith just smiled and grabbed the large curved blade, "I look forward to it. Carving you up has been a pleasant experience on my part and I'm sick of having Alistair do all the dirty work downstairs when it's much more fun up here."

Melinda shakes her head and looks back up at the constantly blinking light bulb, "I don't know what you expect to get out of this by giving my blood to Derek but I can guarantee that it won't work."

The little girl put the blade back down and turned to face the woman tied down to her table, "You underestimate the powers of pure hatred. He's chopped full of the stuff and it only fuels his desire to destroy you and every other link to his humanity, you know better then anyone what that power does to someone of his lineage." she grabs the blade again and walks closer to her, "Now enough chit chat…its time to play."

* * *

Kat lifted up the sheet to get a good look at the recent victim, her eyes trailed over the pale complexion moving down towards the wounds which were stitched up by the coroner in preparation for the body being sent to the funeral home.

She finger trailed down the clean cuts and quickly leaned closer to get a better look at her wrists for signs that the victim had tried to commit suicide before, "You get any closer and the corner's gonna think something funny is going on." Dean says softly at her side startling the young huntress, "Did I scare you?" he asks with that cocky smile of his.

"I don't scare that easily, but apparently you like to disregard orders." she walks around to the other side of the table putting some distance between them, "Mikey hates when people don't follow his orders, the last guy that didn't listen ended up getting eaten by a Wendigo back in '92."

Dean just smirks and shakes his head, "I tend to follow my own orders."

Kat doesn't respond and grabs the small light/magnifying glass attached to the side of the table and stretched it out to look at the victim's wrist more clearly, "If this woman committed suicide then there would be signs of hesitation and the wound would be across the wrist not down the forearm." she looks up at Dean with a worried expression on her face, "Whoever or whatever did this to her was strong enough to hold her down and make these wounds…" she goes silent for a moment, "We've got ourselves a very pissed off spirit." she peels off the gloves from her hands and tosses them in the trash as she grabbed her jacket and proceeded to walk out of the morgue with Dean following closely behind.

**TBC..**

**What will happen next? I know its been a while but I've been busy with other stories and the juices weren't really flowing but I started writing and couldn't stop so I really hope that you guys enjoyed the update and since this is the first new update of 2010 then you guys get some SPOILERS!!!**

**- When Kat learns that her mother is alive and being held by her evil step-brother Derek, you'll be surprised on how far she is willing to go and we'll see a darker side of her persona one that could put the brothers in harm's way.**

**- We got a kiss a couple chapters back and I don't know if some of you have noticed that I haven't mentioned it…well coming up I think either in the next chapter or after the case is over with and something happens that causes Kat to confront Dean about what's going on between them ;)**

**NEXT TIME: The Winchester's and Katherine Price investigate more into the mysterious suicides and the reason behind the killings causes Kat's secret to become known, meanwhile a mysterious person shows up at Mike's store and does something shocking.**

**Until next time everyone…FEEDBACK!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Kat peaked through the cracks of wood that were hammered against the window, she shook her head and looked back towards Dean, "Sam's still digging around for information but based on what he told me, Emily Monroe had a strict religious upbringing by her devout parents which could explain why they wanted to keep her suicide a secret." she pulls out one of those multi-tool pocket knives and walks towards the door, "She got a scholarship at Iowa State majoring in photography and I guess she was one of those quiet types."

The door creaks open and she looks at Dean only to shake her head at the look of remembrance in his eyes, "I don't even wanna know." she proceeds to walk in with Dean right behind her.

Dust covered almost everything and the furniture was covered with sheets, "Looks like the family didn't have the heart to pack everything up or even sell the house." she folds the tool and slips it back into her pocket, "Sam mentioned that the spirit was peaceful for two years until now."

"That doesn't make sense, why wait all this time?"

Kat grabbed something off the shelf, "Maybe he can tell us." she shows him the picture of the spirit when she was alive with her arms wrapped around a man around her age, "I'll call Sam and have him dig up some information on this guy." she puts the frame back and begins to dial the younger Winchester's number when a sudden chill creeps up her spine causing her hair to stand up, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Dean responds confused as he continues looking around and Kat just shrugs off the feeling and continues to dial Sam's number.

* * *

Several rounds were aligned parallel to the other with Mike hunched over them with glasses and one of those magnifying lamps overlooking his detailed work on the rounds.

The carvings matched almost perfectly with those found on the colt sketching, all he needed now was to figure out how to get them to work on demons and with the gun it was meant for.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

He pushed back from the desk allowing his chair to roll across the room towards the phone, "This better be important otherwise I'm gonna hang up on you Bobby."

_The hunter on the other line just chuckled with a sarcastic reply, "Well hello to you too sweetheart." he looks down at the old gun sitting in pieces on the table in front of him, "You could imagine my surprise when the boys called to tell me they were at your shop and that you could help fix the colt. But I seem to remember a conversation John had with you when he found the gun…"_

Mike cuts him off before he could say anything more, "I told him to shove it and that I didn't know a damn thing about the gun or how it could kill demons." he runs his hands through his graying hair, "But you know better then anyone that I've been known to lie from time to time which is what I did when JW tried to squeeze me for info."

"_So how do I know that you're telling me the truth?"_

"They've taken everything from me and she's the only thing I have left in this world." his voice sounds broken but he quickly shakes off the sadness, "What would I gain from lying to her?"

"_There's no need to get emotional about this Sinclair" he pauses to think for a few minutes before taking a deep breath, "Tell me how you plan on fixing this thing before I change my mind."_

* * *

Kat leaned against the impala while she waited for Dean to finish talking to the man that was in the picture.

The same chill she felt in the house crept up her spine again and she immediately felt like someone or something was turning her attention towards the small flower shop across the street where she spotted a young woman that looked identical to the spirit.

Dean appeared at her side oblivious to what was going on, "So get this, the guy in the photo turns out to be the town sheriff and he was apparently planning on proposing to Emily before she was killed."

When the girl went up to a man in his forties with burn scars that stretched up from his shoulder to the left side of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms tightly around him she could almost read the words, 'Hi Daddy' escape the girl's lips.

Suddenly a light bulb went off and Kat snatched the car keys from Dean saying, "Get in the car." she started walking towards the driver side with the hunter close behind her saying, "No one drives this car but me." he snatches the keys from her hand and nudges back towards the other side of the car.

She just shakes her head, "We don't have time to argue about whose gonna drive your stupid car." he looks like he's about to retort but she cuts him off, "I think I figured out why our ghost has turned violent." she takes the keys again, "Now get your ass in the car so we can finish this and grab a brew." she gets into the impala and starts the engine before rolling down the window to stare up at Dean with a small smirk on her face, "Unless you want to stay here and worry about all the things I could be doing to your precious baby."

Dean looks agitated when he climbs into the passenger side, "If there is so much as a scratch or dent on this car-"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Winchester." the Impala peels out leaving a trail of burnt rubber.

* * *

After a failed attempt to find anything of interest at the library, Sam decided to head back to Mike's shop and wait for the others to show up and go over a strategy on how to get rid of the specter.

"I knew you'd be the first one to come back." Mike states without looking up from the little workstation in his back office, "Kat likes to be meticulous when working on cases like this and since you drew the short straw, it was only a matter of time until you came back." he pulls the device off his head and precedes to put the small tools away.

Sam is surprised to see several rounds lined up in three parallel lines that look exactly like the bullets used for the colt, "How'd you get all this done in such a short amount of time?" he asks picking up one of the rounds to examine the elder hunter's work.

Mike snatches the small projectile from his hand and puts it back in line, "In my line of work you learn to fend for yourself and it also helps when you own the only gun shop that doesn't have any customers." he chuckles briefly before loading the rounds into several ammunition boxes, "I cant guarantee that these things will kill a demon or that it'll even work for the colt but its all I can do until Bobby fixes the rest of the gun."

"What will happen once its fixed?" Sam asks with his focus mainly on the idea that this could be their chance to gain an advantage over the enemy and a possible way out for Dean's deal.

"Do I look like some kind of rocket scientist? I fix things, I don't have to understand them." he puts the book on the shelf that housed the old photo of him and Kat's parents.

The younger hunter looked over his shoulder curious to see what had distracted him, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Mike turns around the face Sam with an emotionless expression on his face, "The same thing that always happens…they died." he begins to walk towards the front of the office, "Arthur was ambushed by an upper level demon and died right in front of Kat when she was fifteen, the girl was so shaken by it that she didn't talk to anyone for a year." he pulls out a fresh beer and cracks it open taking a swig of the warm liquid.

"She seems fine now."

He just shook his head and chuckled, "Everyone has problems they don't talk about, Katherine's just a little more closed off from the people around her unless they want to talk about hunting." he takes another swig and continues, "Just like you and Dean have kept her in the dark about his deal."

Sam looks surprised, "How did you know about that?"

"There's a whole lot you cant hide from me Sam, I've been in this business a long time to know when someone's lying."

Before either could say anything more the door opened and the small bell rang out causing both hunters to turn around.

**TBC**

**This chapter was a pain in the ass to write, I was trying to figure out a unique way to explain certain things like the case Dean and Kat are working on as well as show a little more to Mike's persona. **

**Hopefully the next chapter wont take too long for me to get posted but I promise you that you'll start to see more of Kat's darker side after what's gonna happen next.**

**I've also been working on the possibility of a sequel either set during Season 4 or during the Post-Apocalyptic future we saw this season. What do you guys think of that?**

**FEEDBACK!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

It was dusk by time the impala rolled into the graveyard located on the outskirts of town and pulled to a stop at the sight of a dead willow tree that shrouded the tombstone with its branches.

Kat got out of the car and immediately headed to the trunk with Dean following close behind, "If we aren't gonna salt and burn the body then why are we here?"

"We're gonna summon her spirit" she responds filling a small sack with salt before loading special iron tipped rounds into a pistol and rock salt rounds into a shotgun.

"How the hell do you know how to do that?" Dean asks taking the shotgun and pistol from her while she grabbed the other weapon and slammed the trunk closed.

"I was working a case a few years back with Mike that involved a pair of nut job siblings performing rituals out of an old voodoo spell book to make people fall in love." they head towards the dead tree, "Long story short…I ended up tied to a radiator and nearly set on fire. After that, Mike taught me a few spells that would come in handy if I ever needed to use them."

They stand in front of Emily Monroe's headstone in absolute silence for a few minutes until Kat began to make a circle of salt around the grave, "So what's the plan?" Dean asks.

The empty sack lays forgotten on the dewy grass as she places a photograph of the spirit inside the circle along with a few small candles lined on top of the headstone, "If this works, her spirit should feel pulled to this site and since the circle prevents her from harming us we might be able to put the spirit to rest and lead the authorities to her killer."

"If, might, and maybe aren't exactly reassuring words I like to hear."

She lets out small laugh at the comment as she pulls out the little black leather book the boys had gotten a glimpse at before they came here, "We have the candles, ring of salt, a photograph…" she lays the book on the ground and pulls out her knife, "and all we need know is the blood of the person summoning the spirit." she winces at the pain of the blade slicing through the palm of her hand and extends her hand over the grave allowing a few drops to soak in the soil.

Dean looks at her with concern and seems to step closer to her, "This isn't gonna turn into one of those spells that come back to bite us in the ass, cause I forgot to bring the big guns with me."

"As long as you don't break the circle or do something stupid we should be fine." she replies while wrapping a black bandanna around her hand stopping the wound from becoming infected or hemorrhaging, "But be on alert. You never know with this kind of spell." she grabs the book and flips to the page she was looking for oblivious to the worried look that crossed his face.

"Blood for blood I summon thee. Come to us to set you free. Right the wrong that has been done and seek solace in the Sun." she says in English before repeating the same words in Latin.

The candles began to flicker when an eerie wind swept through the desolate cemetery and a strange mist begins to form above the grave before manifesting into the spirit they sought.

* * *

After putting Emily's spirit to rest, the local news reported the arrest of sheriff Davies after an anonymous tip lead them straight to evidence that proved that Emily Monroe's death was in fact murder.

Dean and Kat watched the scene unfold on the nightly news while they ate a much deserved dinner at the local diner, "Emily's family will be happy to know that something good has come out of this. They get to meet their granddaughter and her father."

"I still don't get how you knew all of this."

She just shrugs and takes a sip of her chocolate milkshake, "When I walked into that house I got the feeling that something was pulling me towards the truth and when I saw that girl with that man I just put the pieces together with Emily's confirmation towards my suspicions."

"Yeah well next time we work a haunting I think we should stick to salt and burning, it's easier and less complicated." Dean states before taking a bite out of his burger.

"This was a one time deal anyway, I've seen what happens to good people who do the wrong thing thinking they're doing good."

He nods in agreement mindful that it was the crossroad's abilities that kept his brother alive and drove him straight to the fiery pits of hell in the coming months, "Let's head on back to the shop, I'm sure Mike and Sam found something productive while we were busy."

"I'm sure they just sat around the table trading war stories." she says with a small smile on her face as they rose to exit the diner, "or he's been ignoring Sam this entire time, he's not exactly a people person if you haven't noticed."

"It's kind of hard to miss."

She just laughed and jumped into the impala ready to get back to work on the colt and to get some much needed sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

Derek walked down the dark hallway and paused at the main doorway when voice called out, "Is it done?"

"Its done." he replies with a sinister smirk on his face as he turned around to face Lilith proud of his recent accomplishment.

She just smiled and skipped gleefully past him before stopping to stare down at the unconscious form of Melinda Price, "I want everything to be ready by the time Dean's deal is over and then Katherine will have no choice but to join us or suffer the consequences." her childlike finger caresses the woman's cheek before turning back to Derek, "Preparation is key to our success."

"What if we fail?"

"How can we fail at something we haven't even started." she smiles and begins to walk back towards her young protégé, "This isn't my first go around and surely wont be the last." she pats him on the arm before walking off into the shadows.

* * *

When they got closer to the shop the hunters paused at the fact that the lights were off and the open sign had been flipped closed, it wasn't until they got closer that they saw why.

The bloody handprint on the glass door sent her into a panicked frenzy, the door slammed against the wall when she rushed into the small gun shop shocked to see it in shambles with smudged blood marks.

A groan caused Dean to rush around to corner to see a barely conscious Sam lying on the floor with no serious injuries to account for all the blood

That familiar feeling of dread coursed through her body when there was no sign of Michael nearby. It wasn't until she spotted the droplets leading towards the basement that Kat rushed down the creaky steps.

She paused suddenly at the sight of Mike lying in a pool of his own blood looking close to death, "Mikey!" she nearly slips in the puddle of blood when rushing to his aide.

The hunter's body that had several cuts from a knife giving off signs that whoever did this fought with the elder hunter before stabbing him several times, the twinkle that once occupied his eyes was void of life and the color on his skin had faded.

She acted quickly by grabbing the old military ammunition case that housed a first aid kit, "Your gonna be okay Mikey…" she says struggling to open the box while maintaining a strong composure despite the way she was feeling inside, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." she puts gauze over the wound applying pressure to stop the bleeding, "I need help down here damn it!" she calls out towards the stairs.

Blood still manages to pool out sending the huntress into a frenzy to save her uncle's life, "Don't you leave me Mikey!" she doesn't feel a pulse and begins to start CPR just as Dean appears at her side and Sammy limping down the stairs after them.

The brothers watch her relentless attempt to save his life before Dean had to pry her away from him saying, "He's gone. There's nothing more you can do for him." she shakes her head not willing to believe the tragic truth, "I'm sorry."

She shakes off their attempts of support and just stares blankly at the dead body of her uncle, "We cant leave him here." she wipes the blood on her pants when she rises to her feet, "I owe him enough to give him the proper send off." she walks up the stairs oblivious to the concerned/confused looks that crossed the brother's faces at her suddenly change from grief to determination.

Several hours later after they had cleaned up the blood and prepared the body, the hunters wrapped the body in a sheet and took him out to an abandoned field where they set gave him the traditional funeral for a hunter.

The brothers looked towards their companion as she just stared into the flames almost catatonic to the outside world, _"Sometimes when I feel that this job isn't worth doing anymore I think about all the people we've lost along the way and find a new reason to fight." _his words echo in her mind as she watched the flames consume his body and send the ashes into the heavens.

**TBC**

**I'm not gonna lie when I say this chapter was hard to write especially since Mike Sinclair was partially inspired by my recently deceased uncle but it may have also helped me a little with just letting everything out through writing the character but also to shape the things that will happen in future chapters as well as influence chapters in the possible sequel I have planned.**

**While I was writing the scene towards the end where Kat tries to save Mike's life, I listened to Lynyrd Skynyrd's **_**Free Bird **_**so I don't know if that will help.**

**FEEDBACK!**


	16. Chapter 15

**This chapter might be a little confusing because Kat is kind of going through a roller coaster of emotions or a hot and cold is a simpler term to use but it seems like after I finished the last chapter I unlocked the floodgate of ideas so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The pool of blood had been scrubbed clean until there was nothing left except for the shine, Katherine rose to her feet and wiped the soapy residue from her wrinkled hands on her pants which still had Mike's dried blood on them.

She let the brush plop into the bucket of nearly empty soap water and looked around the basement trying to fight off the sadness that crept into her heart along with unshed tears over the passing of the elder hunter.

"You can stop watching me now." she says looking at Sam briefly from his seated position on the stairs before grabbing the empty bag and heading towards the shelves filled with the special hunting ammunition, "I'm not gonna breakdown and cry" she grabs the boxes and throws them into the bag and continues to do so until a hand grabs her shoulder halting further movement.

"Dean and I know what you're going through; we've lost loved ones and friends to this job too."

Her grip on the bag tightens at the words and appears to cave until she shakes off his hands and continues loading up the bag, "Losing people is just one of the side effects to doing what we do and it shouldn't slow us down when there are bigger things out there that need to be put down." she brushes past him and heads towards the weapons cache to stock up on more gear.

She stops to look at the hunter she considered a friend, "Thanks for trying Sammy." a small sad smile appears briefly before she turns back towards the wall.

Sam just shakes his head and head up the stairs where he finds Dean sitting alone in Mike's office with a nearly empty can of beer in his hands, "You save one of those for me?" he asks settling down in the chair across the desk.

The brothers sit in silence drinking a cold one, "I can't imagine what was going through his head lying there dying like that." Sam states with a look of sympathy as he took another sip of beer.

"Slow and painful isn't how I wanna go out when my number's called up." Dean finishes the rest of his drink and chucks the can into the recycling bin, "Rather it be quick as possible."

The younger Winchester stares at his brother in disbelief and shows signs of agitation towards the turn in their conversation, "Your not gonna die Dean, I'm sure there's someway-"

"I'm gonna die soon Sammy and there is no way out for me so don't talk like there is." Dean rises to his feet and heads down the stairs into the basement where he sees Kat on her knees in tears.

_Several minutes earlier…_

_While the boys enjoyed their brews Kat loaded the bag with a few experimental weapons Mike had been working on but hadn't tested properly, more ammunition boxes, the curved bladed kukri knife that was one of his prized hunting possessions, and one of those mini crossbows equip with specially made arrows._

_She paused suddenly when she spotted a lockbox hidden in a crevice; the bag slips and falls to the floor as she pulls out the battered box that seemed to house some sentimental value to its owner due to the signs of its constant use._

_The lock easily broke under the pressure of the round paperweight that she smashed against it and threw to the side without a care._

_It wasn't until the lid was lifted that every emotion she kept locked away since finding his dead body broke through at the sight of the photos from a past life, a charm bracelet from a lost love, and other objects that contained forgotten memories._

_Her hand trembled when she reached for something she thought was lost; it was worn out black leather bracelet with the medal of St. Hubert dangling like a charm._

_All feeling in her knees gave out and she crumbled to the floor allowing the tears to flow just as Dean made his way down the stairs._

He rushed to her aide in case she was hurt but could see how she kept the bracelet close to her chest, "You okay?" he asks not sure what to do now.

She shakes her head and opens her hands to reveal the medal saying, "My father wore this everyday until he died…" she pauses to wipe the tears away and managed to smile, "He thought wearing the patron saint of hunters would keep him safe and bring him luck. I took this from his body after he was killed and thought I lost it after that werewolf case in Boston."

Dean looks at her slip back into her hunter façade and rise back to her feet almost as if her breakdown hadn't happened, "We should get out of here before the fuzz comes knocking on the door." she wraps the bracelet around her wrist several times making sure its tight before tying it, "I'll finish gathering the rest of the supplies then we can finally get the hell out of here." she walks past him to close the lid and put it in the duffel bag.

He grabs her arm and pulls her back to him saying, "Are you always this cold when someone you care about dies?" he doesn't react to the emotionless expression on her face as she pushes him away but he grabs her arm again, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She gives him the same look and uses an abnormally strong push that sends him to the floor, "I don't need some daddy's boy telling me how to deal with my issues and I sure as hell don't want you giving me advice." she zips the bag up and slings it over her shoulder, "Stay away if you know what's good for you." she heads up the stairs and ignores Sam's looks as she heads out of the shop and throws the bag in the trunk of Impala.

The cold chill of the wind doesn't affect her as she lets the silence surround her allowing her hear to slow and the adrenaline to wear off with attention now shifted up towards the night sky ablaze with stars, "Why do you keep taking everyone away from me? I've done everything in my power to rid this world of evil saving strangers when I cant even save the only man besides Bobby that's been like a father to me." she drops the cold façade once again to allow the emotions flow through her, "Why cant I be allowed happiness?" she shakes her head thinking, _'I've gone so off the deep end that I'm talking to myself…great.'_

"You're a very hard to read woman and believe me I know women." Dean's voice causing her to roll her eyes and turn around to face the hunter with a look of agitation, "I get that your going through a hard time right now but my brother and I would prefer you stick with one emotion cause your looking a little crazy right now."

She seems to chuckle at the suggestion, "Crazy runs in the family I guess." she decides to throw caution to the wind and steps closer to him saying, "I'm sorry for how I acted it was uncalled for. Its been a long time since anyone's had my back like you guys do and I should be grateful but sometimes I forget-"

"You don't need to explain yourself" he cuts her off and buries his hand deep in his pockets, "Sam and I aren't use to it either but we trust you enough to give you a gun so that's got to count for something."

A silence grows between them with the sound of crickets filling the void, "That was some force you used to knock me to the ground usually its not that easy."

She just smirks and shrugs, "Maybe your getting rusty…I could show you a few pointer if your ever interested." her eyebrow seems to arch at the suggestion but she quickly laughs it off, "But you've got a reputation to uphold. Imagine how the other hunters would react to hearing Dean Winchester getting fighting tips from a girl."

The two share a laugh at the idea but the sound of someone clearing their throat caused both hunters to turn and look Sam, "If you two are done with whatever it is that your doing. I just got a message from Bobby…he fixed the colt."

**TBC**

**I realize that 3.04 Sin City is when we learn that Bobby's fixed the colt but how about the case the boys worked in Sin City happened and instead they headed off towards Mike Sinclair's place so it kind of fits.**

**Also wanted to know if anyone remembers that little incident between Kat and Dean in Chapter 10? Is anyone curious as to why they haven't mentioned it or talked about what happened? I'd like to know your guys opinion of that just out of curiosity lol.**

**Just in case you guys thought I made up Saint Hubert (who could blame you right?)... **wikipedia .org/wiki/Hubertus

**FEEDBACK!**


	17. Chapter 16 Part I

**I was fixing an error I made in Chapter 7 about the name of Kat's father and ended up screwing everything up so I'm sorry if anyone got confused about if I posted a new chapter or not but I hope this makes up for it.**

**This chapter sort of starts during 3.06 "Red Sky at Morning" which divulges more information about why Kat hates Bela and also we see a little green monster as well. But also this chapter includes several flashbacks…Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter Sixteen Part I**

_**Several Months Later…**_

The hunters were working a case in Massachusetts where people were discovered to have drowned but were no where near water at the time of death that could have ties to supposed ghost ship sightings.

While the boys were investigating leads Kat was left gathering supplies for finishing off whatever was causing these deaths, it was a small errand but it was better then having to stay at Bobby's place for months while they had all the fun.

She stopped and anger immediately seeped into her system when she spotted Bela Talbot leaning against her bike with a smirk, "That's a good look for you Price, never thought you'd be the stay at home wife while the boys went off hunting and bringing home the bacon." the profiteer has a brief laugh but suddenly grew serious, "I'm sorry about Mike"

Kat imagines dropping the bags and tackling the woman in front of her and beating her into the cement but quickly shook such thoughts away out of fear of what might happen if she looses control again, "Last time you apologized for something was in DC when you left me to die in that nest." she loads the supplies in her bike's saddle bags while keeping an eye on the woman, "I take it your here for something otherwise you would've bothered the Winchesters, so just spit it out so I can get on my bike and get back to where I'm needed."

Bela backs away from the bike curious towards the change in the hunter's attitude, "I was hoping to convince you and the boys to work with me since we're working the same case."

She shakes her head negatively, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I ever work with you again and if the hellhounds don't kill you soon then I will that I can promise you." she mounts the bike and looks at her old friend before speeding off.

_Dean and Sam stood behind Katherine as she recounted what had happened to Bobby and handed him the special colt rounds saying, "I hope it was worth it cause I'm gonna need that gun to kill the son of bitch that killed Mikey." she rises up from the chair and walks past the boy leaving them to talk with the elder hunter._

_Dean's gaze seemed to stay on her form until she finally disappeared into the kitchen oblivious to the conversation taking place until Bobby's voice cut in and knocked him out of thought, "You still with me boy?" he nods in response trying to shake off whatever was going through his mind, "Good cause we're gonna have to track down a demon we can test this on." _

"_Wait, are you suggesting that we kidnap a demon just so we can test out the colt? That's crazy even for us, no demon would willing fall into our hands they'd either try to kill us or leave their host."_

_They look at the young hunter as if he had sprouted another head, "After what happened I think we should take a break before heading back on the road, Kat might become a liability to us if the stress gets to her." he says in defense of his previous claims._

"_Sam's right, the last time a family member died she didn't talk for year and spent all her time in the junkyard building that damn bike." Bobby resounds after taking a few minutes to mull over everything, "Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone. We track down a demon that knows something about what happened and if it fights back then we use the colt."_

_The boys looked like they were thinking it over unaware that their other companion was listening closely to the entire conversation…_

Kat sat on the bed cleaning a few weapons she had taken from Mike's shop including an old Webley Mk IV.38/200 Service Revolver that belonged to an old British solider that lost a bet to Mike when he was hunting with her parents.

Dean and Sam were going over a plan of action over whether or not they should trust Bela as well as going over everything they had gathered during their investigation, "She shoots Sam and steals from you, now your gonna buddy up with her because she shows up offering her expertise. I've seen people do stupid things but never something like this." Kat states still looking down the barrel of the revolver before loading iron tipped bullets into the cylinder and snapping the chamber shut, "I'd rather be eaten by Godzilla." she slips the gun into its holster before she begins to load her usual Colt 1911 and Smith & Wesson model 19.

The boys ignored her comments and continued working, they were use to the attitude by now but it came to a surprise several weeks after they left Bobby's with the fixed colt in hand where she appeared to shut off every emotion except for the bad ones.

Both were worried about her but neither voiced it out of respect for her grieving process and the fact that they both didn't want her running off to do the same stupid mistake that Sam had done when he used the colt on the crossroad's demon hoping it would somehow break Dean's deal.

Melinda awoke to the feeling of something cool touching her forehead and looked up to see Derek wiping away the blood from her battered body, "I imagine this is the only mother and son moments we'll have together, its such a shame that my dear sweet baby sister couldn't be here to finally meet the woman who gave birth to her…too bad she thinks your dead." he takes the cloth away and dips it a bowl of water, "But I do have to applaud you on how you managed to fool everyone into thinking that." he turns back to continue when she reels away from him only to have him reach out and force her head back towards him, "Don't make this anymore painful then it has to be."

She suddenly feels a pain in her arm and looks down to see a binding spell drawn on her forearms, "They wanted to carve it into you but I figured you've gone through enough for today and I didn't want you running off somewhere."

"Lilith's using you just like every other sap that's fallen under her spell, I can protect you from her but you have to stop what you're doing now before it's too late."

He stops taking in her words before shaking it off and looking dead straight into her eyes, "It's already too late. I've spent my entire life waiting for this moment and I wont have you trying to change my mind." he grabs a strip of duck tape off the roll and puts it over her mouth, "After this is all over you wont feel anymore pain, you wont feel anything at all and I hope you can forgive me one day for what I've done." he places a kiss on her forehead before taking the washcloth and bowl of water away.

Melinda watched him disappear down the hall and turned her head to stare straight at the light hanging over her head with a stray tear falling down her face as she thought, _"I'm sorry…"_

**TBC**

**So I decided to divide this chapter into parts so we can get more depth and emotions in the scenes, I do promise you that at least one of the Winchester boys is gonna snap at Kat for her new attitude that could lead to a huge argument or possibly a physical confrontation *evil laughter* Stay Tuned!**

**FEEDBACK!**


	18. Chapter 16 Part II

**I hope you're all ready lol and I just wanted to everyone for sticking with me. Hope you guys/gals enjoy it!**

**Chapter 16 Part II**

The house they were squatting in wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep and only had one mattress that the boys generously offered to her after Bela showed up again and she needed to get as far away from that woman as possible.

She felt like an animal locked in a cage or a goldfish who has to constantly put up with people tapping the bowl, "If I don't get out of here soon I'm gonna lose it!" she says to herself and shakes her head at the humorous thought that crossed her mind.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam stepped in dressed in a sharp suit, "Dean's still getting ready but I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I headed out."

Her fingers run through her hair pushing the bangs from her eyes while at the same time she let out a large breath, "To tell you the truth Sam I don't really know." She collapses on the bed burying her face into her knees before looking up at her friend, "When my dad died all I did was run around Bobby's salvage yard hoping that I could outrun whatever was after me but I always ended up looking back to see that there was nothing there." Her fingers intertwine together and she begins to rub the palm of her hands together, "Mike and Bobby were always arguing about who would take care of me but they never did decide. They were like fathers to me and now that one of them is gone…I don't know what to do or say that will make it all go away."

Sam sits at her side and wraps his arm around her tightly, "You've still got Bobby and lord knows that he's too stubborn to go down without a fight." She smiles and lets out a small laugh, "Your not alone as you think you are. You've got me and Dean watching your back now no matter if you're in an angry mood or being your usual charming self." He jokes at the end and she responds by nudging him in the shoulder before he rises back to his feet, "Now I know you're not the type of person to just sit idly by while Dean and I do all the hard work." He sees the look that crosses her face and smiles, "That's what I thought." He turns around to head out of the room when he hears her calling his name.

"Thanks Sammy, I don't know what I would do without you."

He shrugs, "I can think of several things."

* * *

The museum was one of those small town versions that attracted tourists who were interested in hearing about the town's history and if it weren't for the fact that they had a job to do, it would've made an interesting pit stop just to see all the pieces of nautical history.

Sam was trying not to grimace or run away from the feisty old lady he was escorting while Dean and Bela put on the cute couple act leaving Kat to scope out the areas of interest but soon found her way to the bar.

Before she could take a sip she paused when Bela appeared at her side out of nowhere, "What do you want Talbot?"

"I just came to tell you that we're making our move to get the hand and I need you to run interference with security just like you did in El Paso."

Kat smirks fondly at the memory and downs the glass of liquid courage, "You better get up there now before I change my mind…" she immediately grabs Bela's arm stopping her from turning around, "If you double cross us again then I'll make it my new life's mission to make the rest of your days a living hell and you can be sure that every hunter I know will be out looking for you." She lets her old partner go and proceeds to walk away to wait for the right moment.

She watched Dean and Bela closely with a small jealous glint in her eyes that she tried to hide from Sam's prying eyes while he took a much needed break from his hands on dance partner, "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet Sammy" she says with joking smile and he just shakes his head, "You could always retire from hunting and Gert can be our sugar momma." She has a short laugh but soon notices Bela faking sick and Dean convincing the guards to let them up.

Once they disappear up the stairs the clock starts ticking and Kat turn to face Sammy where she throws her drink in his face and slaps him lightly but still has a dramatic effect to it while she precedes to put on the drunken lover routine.

Several security guards try to calm her down but she continues on with the façade until finally two larger guards grabbed her by the arm hoisting her several feet in the air as they carried her out of the museum.

"Get your damn hands off me!" she's dropped onto the ground and the door is soon shut behind her leaving the huntress locked out of the party in the cold, "I knew I should've shot her when I had the chance." She mumbles to herself as she slips off her heels and starts walking towards the Impala, "This is just like El Paso, she gets me thrown out and makes off with the loot while I end up walking back to clean up the mess." She starts to rant but stops suddenly when she feels someone's eyes watching hers and quickly looks up to see Derek standing right in front of her.

Before she could reach for the pocket size Beretta 950 Jetfire hidden in her bag only to stop when she realized that she had left it at the bar, _"Damn it"_

Derek laughed at her failed attempt to arm herself and put his hands behind his back with a small smirk on his face, "I thought your old man taught you to never go anywhere without a weapon." His eye color begins to disappear until it turns black making it blend in with his pupil, "Can't say I'm glad to see you alive but I guess we'll have to have a rematch sometime in the future."

"I won't fall so easily next time." she begins to fiddle with one of her heels while she continues talking with her half brother, "Since I assume your not here to kill me, why are you here?"

One of his hands move back to his side to slip into his suit pocket and pulls out an envelope, "I came to give you a gift…" he watches her take the package from him cautiously and seems to smirk even more devilish then before, "from our mother." He states out of the blue and relishes in the look on her face, "It won't be long before she dies and I just wanted you to have a little piece of the puzzle."

Kat shakes her head and immediately grabs him by the throat slamming him to the ground, "Is this some kind of game to you? Messing with people's lives so you can feel a little better about yourself." She pulls out a small blade that was hidden in the heel of her pumps, "Tell me the truth or so help me…" she presses the blade at his throat and notices that black veins begin to form the same way it did after he stabbed her with her father's knife.

He tries to suppress the pain and just laughs through it, "All that anger inside is making you stronger than I had anticipated, imagine how much better off you'll be when you decide to drop this daddy's vengeful daughter act and turn against the Winchesters." He grabs her hand forcing the knife away from his throat and smirks when notices the dark tint in her eyes, "You won't feel anymore pain or suffering and you wont be alone. I'm the only flesh and blood you have left in this world and together we can do whatever we want with no consequences."

The offer is tempting and she looks almost ready to take it but quickly feels something come over her and a vision flashes before her eyes.

_Derek stared down at the body of the weak huntress, "Are you sure this will work?" he turns around to face Lillith, "I don't want her suffering to be in vain especially when she worked so hard to come back."_

_The little girl put down her bloodstained blade and used her demonic powers to pin the young man into the nearest wall, "I've been doing this before you were even snatched from her womb, don't presume to question me when I can just as easily rip your heart out." she turns around to face him just as her hold on him faded, "Instead of questioning, I suggest you deliver a message to that sister of yours…make it one she wont forget"_

_He nods and begins to walk..._The vision ends and another one takes its place…_Michael Sinclair is trying to get up clutching his cut arm only to be kicked back down to the ground, "I suggest you get comfortable Mr. Sinclair." A familiar Cajun accent causes the hunter to look up in surprise, "This is going to hurt a little bit but by time I'm done you won't feel a thing." Derek raises his knife and brings it down to strike._

Kat stares down at him with anger in her eyes and looks to be struggling with the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp but rise to her feet and kicks him in the gut once before saying, "You better hope we never see each other again cause next time will be the last you ever see." She grabs her stuff from the floor and begins walking away leaving him to lie on the ground laughing maliciously.

**TBC**

**I know that I said one of the brother's would snap at her but that will be in the next part I promise and I think you guys will like it *wink* *wink***

**FEEDBACK!**


	19. Chapter 16 Part III

**Sorry for the wait guys. Got distracted with my other writing obligations and a bout of writer's block but I think you guys are gonna like this part *Wink* but some might be a little confused by the sudden change in Kat's personality in this part of Chapter Sixteen and I just want to reassure you guys that she's not going crazy but going through a metamorphic change of sorts plus when you throw in Dean Winchester it just makes for more fun. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 16 Part III**

The job was done and no thanks to their absentee partner or at least that's what Dean thought while they loaded the Impala, "We should've just left her at Bobby's when we had the chance. All this going off and disappearing is getting ridiculous not to mention a complete waste of our time."

"Don't act like you haven't done the same thing Dean, Kat's grieving and we all deal with lose in our own way." He slams the trunk and turns around to lean against it, "We knew when she insisted to come along that it wasn't going to be easy."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean she has to treat us like shit either and yet we let her do whatever the hell she wants because of her god damn grieving process." Dean grumbles throwing the rest of their companion's stuff in the backseat, "I say we ditch her the next time she runs off, I've got only a couple months left and I'd rather spend them by having fun instead of having to worry about someone that doesn't trust us." He looks up and isn't surprised when he sees the woman in question walking towards them barefoot, "Where the hell have you been?"

Kat doesn't answer the question; she just grabs her stuff from the backseat and began walking back towards the house to change her clothes.

Dean shakes his head negatively and turns back towards his brother when she shuts the door behind her, "I'm gonna call Bobby." He begins to reach into his pocket but the look on Sam's face stops him, "We can't hunt if she's like this."

"Well then maybe someone should say something to her and by someone I mean you." Sam says snatching the keys from his brother and walks around towards the driver side of the Impala, "I'm gonna stop at the gas station and fill up the tank while you two have a nice chat."

Dean tries to protest but is left standing there while his car drove away whispering a curse under his breath when he turns to head back inside and out of the cold.

He sat in the dark silence of the abandoned house for several minutes before the sound of footsteps caused his eyes to jerk up to see their companion walking down the stairs with her duffel bag in tow and her father's knife sheathed safely on her belt, "Where's Sam?" she asks looking around the familiar shaggy haired hunter.

"He took the car to get it refueled and stock up on supplies before we head out back on the road." He states rising from his seated position only to feel a prickling numbness in his legs which he shook off quickly, "Not like you care or anything."

The harsh tone of his voice cuts into her like a knife. Her bag falls to her feet as she gives him a look of mixed anger and agitation, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is yours?" he throws right back to her face, "You act like this is some kind of game. Going off half-cocked like you have some sort of death wish or have something to prove to people." He doesn't notice that throughout his little tirade that he had moved closer to her adding more tension to the room.

She lets out a small chuckle, "You wanna see half-cocked?" suddenly she punches him in the jaw causing him to stumble back and she stalks towards him to grab him by the collar ready to slam her fist against him again but he swats her hand away and pushes her from him rather forcefully.

"I don't hit girls." he wipes the blood from his lip and starts to walk past her when something whizzes past his head and thuds loudly against a wood surface.

When Dean looked up, he was surprised to see the knife that was sheathed at her side moments ago now planted firmly in the wood frame of the doorway, "What the hell Katherine!" he exclaims turning around to face her, "Are you trying to kill me or piss me off?"

"It's a little bit of both actually." She says with a shrug of her shoulders and hints of a smile, "I've been itching to see what you've got in your personal arsenal, but I'm a little disappointed that the big bad Dean Winchester is afraid to fight a girl." Her inner self smiles knowing that a blow to his ego was sure to push him over the edge, "I guess your all talk." She brushes her shoulder against his while walking towards the doorway to retrieve her knife.

A struggle inside of Dean occurs; one side doesn't want to give in because he knows she's just doing this to ease her pain by letting her frustration out on him while the other side wants to show her how good he really was in more ways then one.

At that thought, he flashed back to the kiss they shared months ago after she stitched him up and the nice little conversation they had with each other without the desire to argue over every little detail like they usually did.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Her body freezes at the softness in his voice and shakes off the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she feels him getting closer to her, "I know that watching your father die right in front of you is painful enough but having to go through it again with Mike" he pauses trying to find the right words to say, "You're not as alone as you think you are. Bobby, Sam and I are your family now." He places a comforting hand on her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze of encouragement, "We're here for you."

She savors the warm feeling of his touch before brushing him away as she pulls the knife out and slides it back in its sheath, "Are you finished?" She asks slipping the mask back on fairly easy and turns around to face Dean with a cold expression on her face, "We've got a lot of road to cover and not a lot of time to do it."

Dean shakes his head negatively and stops her from walking away when he grabs her arm, "You're going to talk to me even if I have to strap you to a chair and force you."

Her eyebrow arches and a smirk appears on her face, "I might take you up on that offer." She knees him in the groin sending him to the floor, "If I were that desperate." She goes to get her bag when Dean tackles her to the floor pinning her hands above her head.

She tries to break his hold but he doesn't relent and causes even more frustration for the hunter, "Would you just stop!" he exclaims loudly with his rough and somewhat sexy voice, "I'm trying to help you."

A scoff escapes her lips at the words, "How exactly is this helping me Winchester?"

Dean doesn't respond he just stares at her and suddenly found himself crashing his lips against hers which she soon returns with just as much pent up sexual energy, "If this what you originally had in mind, all you had to do was ask." She jokes before Dean pulled her back for another taste.

His grip on her wrists soon loosed allowing her hands to shoot out towards his chest where she desperately tried to pull off his jacket, "Easy there sweet cheeks. That's my dad's jacket." He mumbles as he begins trailing kisses down her neck causing her eyes to roll back while his hands were preoccupied with her shirt.

A very warm feeling flooded her body as his hands moved across her flesh and she opens her eyes to see their reflection in the hallways mirror, her pupils were pitch black and appeared to be trying to break free from her iris to shroud her eyes in darkness.

Her hands immediately stopped what they were doing to push him away from her and quickly rose to up to turn her body away from him afraid of what he would think if he saw her in such a state, "Kat?" he calls her name out softly moving his body closer to her confused as to what happened, "What's wrong?"

A lone tear threatens to fall but she wipes it away with her hand while shaking her hand negatively, "It's nothing." She states reaching towards her and rising to her feet all the while keeping her back to him, "I'm just a little tired." She starts to walk outside allowing the cold air to calm her nerves but Dean was right on her and quickly turned her around to face him only to step back when he saw the darkness in her eyes.

The look that crossed his face caused her to heart to sink into the pit of stomach with her instincts telling her to run away…which she did.

"Katherine!" he calls out to her retreating form but it was no use, "Damn it!" he exclaims taking his anger out on the trashcan causing it to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

**TBC**

**I kind of wanted their next intimate moment to sort of take place during a fight between them with Kat acting as the aggressor lol. Also originally it was Sam who learns the truth about her but when I writing the Dean/Kat scenes it just kind of happened lol.**

**COMMENTS/QUESTIONS/REVIEWS! They keep me going and may help bring more frequent updates.**

**Since you guys stuck with me, I'm gonna give you a preview at what's to come…**

_Gordon lurched towards her with his fangs snarling at her as she tried to scramble away only to stop when her back hit a wall, "Nowhere left to run and no one here to save you this time." _

_Kat looks up at him with fear in her eyes and soon cries out in pain when his fangs pierce the side of her neck violently ripping a piece of her skin away allowing more blood to flow out, "Katherine!" a voice calls out in the growing darkness and her body slides down blood pooling around her as the older hunter turned to face his next intended target…Sam Winchester._

**Stay Tuned!**


	20. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait everybody, I had to take sometime away from this to get the ideas flowing and to work on other projects. If you guys remember back in Chapter 15 there was a reference to a Boston case involving werewolves which will come back into play with the introduction of a new character. ;) ENJOY!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The rusty chains clanked against each other as they swung back and forth in the dark damp room that was reminiscent of something out of a horror movie especially with the body hanging upside down.

"I swear when I get out of here Gordon I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kat called out while she tried to reach up to her feet in a bid to loosen the chains around her boots, "You have know idea who the fuck your messing with!" she let out a frustrated cry when once again the chain didn't give.

Sounds of a struggle reached her ears followed by the sound of metal pipes falling to the floor, she perched up when footsteps reached the metal door and it slowly began to open.

_Several Days Earlier…_

The sound of the automated voicemail caused Sam to flip his phone shut with a negative shake of his head towards his brother, "No answer" he pockets the phone and continues leaning against the Impala while Dean worked on the engine.

Its had been going on a month now since their companion tried to make a run for it only to end up running right into Sam at one of the local gas stations.

Sam became extremely suspicious the following days afterwards when Kat decided to start traveling on her motorcycle to their hunt locations. Dean didn't want to talk about it or rant like he had been doing a lot lately prior to her decision.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?"

Dean remains silent with his head hidden underneath the hood of his car, "Come on Dean. I'm sure whatever you said or did wasn't that bad."

The hunter pops his head out from the hood shooting a look at Sam, "Why do you automatically assume it's something I did?" he asks while wiping the grease from his hands and putting the red rag over his shoulder as he reached down to grab another tool, "She's a big girl Sammy. Her wanting to be alone has nothing to do with anything I did."

"So you admit that you did something."

He stays quiet and just stands there for a few seconds staring aimlessly at the motor before going back under the hood, "Did you try calling again?"

Same shakes his head negatively, "She's got a few leads but nothing concrete though."

"Good" Dean rises back up to slam the hood shut, "Maybe we can actually get some work done around here instead of talking about our feelings." He wipes his hands again before loading up his tools, "We've got things to hunt and not a lot of time to do it." He hauls the toolbox towards the trunk oblivious to the looks his brother was sending him.

"Whatever you say just don't expect this to go away. You two need to sort out your problems before the clock runs out."

His words fall on deaf ears as Dean just reaches into the small cooler for the last beer and enjoys the cooling refreshment but stopped when noticed Sam watching him, "What!"

"Nothing" Sam turns and walks around the passenger side of the Impala allowing Dean a few moments to himself before they headed off to their hotel.

* * *

Kat found herself flying through the glass window with the vampire jumping through after her snarling for a fresh taste of blood, "God damn bloodsucker." She mumbles while struggling to pull out the tranquilizer gun loaded with dean man's blood filled darts that was hidden in her jacket when suddenly the vampire perks up smelling the air before turning around to face the owner of the sweet smelling blood.

She followed the vamp's gaze to see Dean cutting his forearm with a machete which caused the vampire to go wild and charge over towards him where the creature proceeded to bite him before slumping down to the floor after being injected with dead man's blood, "Was that really necessary?" Kat asks while rising up from the ground brushing off the pieces of gravel, "I had her right where I wanted her."

"Sure you did. Just like when you had that poltergeist in Pasadena." Retorts Dean while he wrapped the wound on his arm ignoring the looks Sam and Kat were giving him over the obvious reckless attempt at drawing the vamp out, "Let's get her out of here before she wakes up and decides to finish the job."

"Cause we wouldn't want that now would we." Kat limps over towards her bike while the boys loaded the vampire in the trunk of their car, "I'll see you guys later." She revs the motor letting it warm up while she slipped on her helmet.

"Where are you going now?"

She doesn't answer just rides off leaving Dean even more frustrated then before and Sam slightly amused, "Maybe its that time of the month" he offers trying to suppress smirking at his brother's expense, "What!" the elder hunter exclaimed as he got into the driver side of his car while Sam slipped into the passenger side, "If women weren't essential to my needs I swear I'd be a whole lot happier. All they do is complicate things."

Sam just sat quietly allowing his brother to rant halfway through their drive back to the hotel before drowning out the silence with some Def Leppard.

_Meanwhile…_

Gordon Walker and Kubrick walked out of the hospital room after getting a lead on the Winchesters and were surprised to learn of another companion with the hunters.

"If Katherine's with Dean and Sam then we have our hands full." Gordon whispers to his partner as the two hunters walked down the hall headed towards their car, "We need to draw those bastards to us then take them down when they least expect it."

* * *

Dean and Sam were chasing after the vamp that was turning the girls which lead them to a club and eventually to the guy in question who was currently walking out the back door with his next intended victim.

The boys took off after him and gave quite the fight until the bloodsucker's victim pulls a gun and fires at the man only to be thrown into the nearby garbage bin, everything happened so fast that the brothers didn't have enough time to react when Gordon and Kubrick appeared aiming their guns at them.

"Hello boys." Gordon greets cocking his gun and aiming it straight at Dean's head while Kubrick did the same to Sam.

"Son of a bitch!" a voice exclaims causing the older hunters to get distracted when the blonde woman crawled out of the trash and pulled off the convincing wig to reveal that it was in fact Katherine Price, "I swear I'm gonna gank that vamp when I get my hands on him." She turns around to see the standoff between the hunters, "Oh…Did I miss something?"

Dean bits back a retort and whispers something to Sam before grabbing the barrel of the gun to ram into Gordon's face before making a run towards a parked car which he used to climb up a two story building while Sam grabbed Kat and ran off in the opposite direction.

Gordon would've gone after Dean but Kubrick had already ran off after the pain in the ass hunter leaving him to deal with the two other pains in his side that went by the name Sam and Kat.

Unbeknownst to the season hunter that the vamp was watching and decided now would be the perfect time to strike, the creature jumped down and attacked Gordon quickly knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Katherine sat on the hard mattress rubbing her sore shoulder while Dean argued with Bela over the phone over turning Gordon on them which didn't really surprise her but she kept that to herself.

Once Dean finished the conversation with a threat on Bela's life, the trio turned to face each other all silently agreeing that they had to take care of the vamp before taking care of Gordon.

The boys went out to get supplies out of the Impala leaving her to change out the uncomfortably tight leather mini-skirt she had worn for her undercover work at the club and took a shower washing off the garbage smell form her skin.

After the marathon shower the huntress emerged dressed in her father's old Rush shirt, a black hoddie, ripped jeans complete with her black Chuck Taylor Converse All-Stars.

"We may have a lead on Gordon." Sam said suddenly while Dean prepared for their trip with Kat following close behind with her own personal supplies and a few new toys.

_Present Time_

The large metal door slid open to reveal not a savior but the hunter turned monster that was currently holding her captive, "Didn't your daddy ever teach you some manners?" he inhaled the beads of sweat and fear swirling the intoxicating scent of her blood, "Ladies shouldn't swear."

"Good thing I'm not a lady…I'm a hunter." She replies with determination despite the numbing feeling that was creeping through her body and the fact that all the blood was currently rushing to her head.

"Arthur use to have that same smart mouth of yours." He squats down looking down at her while his other hand reached out to snap the leather necklace that was wrapped around her wrist acting as a bracelet where he stared down at the medal for the patron saint of hunters, "He was a good man. I can't say the same for the women in his life." She fought against her bindings trying to prevent him from taking the medal from her but was unsuccessful, "I would offer you some solace before I killed you but there's a place especially reserved for freaks like you in hell." His fangs descend and he readies to end the huntress's life when a shot rings out sending him skidding across the floor hissing in pain.

"I suggest you step away from the lady before I turn you into a stuck pig." A rough familiar voice but she couldn't see the man's face due to the shadow hiding his face, "Go." He demands aiming the gun right at the vamp who just laughed in the hunter's face at the futile attempt, "What's so funny?"

Gordon just grinned unresponsive before quickly pulling Kat towards him and ripping into her flesh with the large fangs causing her to cry out in pain as blood began to fall from her neck.

Another shot rang out before the hunter grabbed the vamp by the back of his collar slamming him into the wall, "I'm gonna enjoy this almost as much as any other hunter you've pissed off Gordon." The vamp pushes the hunter away rushing out of the room leaving Kat to bleed to death.

The hunter dropped his gun racing to her side, when the hunter stepped into the light she could see that the hunter was a little taller than Dean and had an athletic body shape similar to young male hunters but what caught her attention was the deep shade of green with signs of gray in his eyes, "Fitz?"

"Hey babe. Did you miss me?" he jokes with a charming smile while untying her bindings, "Last time I saw someone get the drop on you was when you were just a newbie."

Kat lets out a laugh despite the pain in her chest and neck, "We can reminisce about the past later just hurry up and get me the hell out of here." He carries her out of the room when they hear sounds of something hitting the floor softly followed by footsteps, "Looks like your pals took care of your vamp problem." He says setting her down outside of the room where he reached into the bag at his side to pull out some gauze, "Just hang on Katie."

She begins to grow paler despite the pressure being put on her wounded neck to stop the bleeding, "No one's called me Katie in years." She says rather weakly as her head began to fall back too weak to fight the feeling of numbness crawling through her body.

At that exact same time the Winchesters appeared in the hallway with their guns pointed at the mysterious new hunter.

What caught Dean's attention was the close body language between the two almost as if they knew one another, "You alright there Kat?"

She just nods slowly looking from Fitz to the brothers, "Sam and Dean Winchester meet Liam Fitzgerald but you can call him Fitz."

The hunter just nods towards them still concentrated on getting the bleeding to stop, it wasn't until they got a better look at him that they saw something rather interesting.

Fitz had a large jagged scar stretching vertically down his right eye stopping at his cheekbone, it was intimidating to normal people but battle scars like his weren't uncommon in the hunting world in fact the only thing that separated him from the rest was that he was blind in that same eye which had a foggy glazed over look in contrast to the vibrancy of his left eye.

"Nice to meet you both" he says with a hint of an Irish accent laced with his American one, "But if you don't mind I've got to get this little one to the nearest ER before she blacks out and dies." He ties off the gauze around her neck and hauls her up in his arms rushing her out of the warehouse with the Winchesters following close behind.

**TBC**

**I'm gonna leave it there. Usually when they introduce a hunter they don't have any visible scarring from their hunts and I wanted Fitz to be one of the exceptions to that with the nasty scar over his eye and also the fact that he's blind in one eye thanks to that scar. His back-story won't be explained until later probably. I do hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave FEEDBACK!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Her eyes jolted open to see those glow in the dark stars on the dark ceiling similar to the ones she had in her old room._

_Kat groggily pulled the covers back and let her feet touch down on the plushy carpeted floor, "Hello" she calls out while walking to the door cautiously her hunter senses at full alert, "Fitz!" again there was no answer, "Sam! Dean!" she turned the hallway only to pause at a photo hanging on the wall._

_Staring back at her was the image of her mother and father at the hospital the day she was born taken a few hours before Melinda Price died due to complications while giving birth or at least that's what she found out form the death certificate._

_A familiar scent of old spice lead Katherine towards a door that sent her flashing back to her childhood causing her heart to flip when she pushed open the door to see a ghost._

"_Daddy?" she asks stunned to see her father standing right in front of her sporting the same old battered military jacket and Rush shirt he always wore on hunts, "Is that really you?"_

_He just smiles and nods with a tear falling down his face, "It's me kiddo." She rushes into his arms clinging to him tightly never wanting to let go._

"_Let me get a good look at you." He says pulling away looking her over while moving a piece of hair out of the way, "You look almost as beautiful as your mother. But if I know my little girl you still got that Price attitude." They share a chuckle and embrace again praying that their reunion wouldn't be cut short._

"_Where am I? How did I get here?"_

_Arthur just smiled and replied, "There's plenty of time for questions later." He walks towards the small collapsible table he kept in the back of his pickup that he used for planning out a hunting trip, "Do you know where you are?"_

_Kat looks around soaking it all in, "This was the place we rented for a year when I was ten. One of the only times we've ever stayed in one place long enough to have a normal life." A memory hits her causing a smile to spread across her face, "Remember Christmas? You tried to cook a turkey and ended up almost setting the house on fire."_

"_We went out afterwards and ate turkey sandwiches from the deli." He finished off the memory before a sad look crossed over his face, "I hoped that you would never have to hunt like I did and your grandmother did before me but after your mother died hunting was the only thing keeping me from going crazy half the time." He pauses knowing that this might be the last time in a while that he would see his child ever again, "Did I do right by you?"_

_She walks over placing a hand over his giving it a tight squeeze, "You raised me well and if it wasn't for all your training I would've died that night with you."_

_He clears his throat clearing trying to hide the fact that his eyes were watering at the pain his little girl must've went through waking up to see his lifeless body laying in a pool of blood, "I'm sorry that I left you on your own like that. The demon got the drop on me by using you as a weapon."_

"_We're together that's all that matters now."_

_Arthur gave her a look that caused the smile on her face to disappear when a suddenly forcing began pulling her back. He immediately grabs both her arms tightly looking her dead straight in the eyes as he said, "We don't have a lot of time. You have to find your mother. I don't know how or why but she's been resurrected and is going to die very soon if you don't get to her in time."_

"_I don't wanna lose you again." She states through the tears grabbing onto him tightly as the force became stronger and Arthur Price pulled away again with a sad look in his eyes, "It's not your time yet honey." He says placing a kiss on her forehead, "Remember what I taught you and know that I'll always be watching over you no matter what."_

_Suddenly a blinding white light causes her grip to weaken and shield her eyes until finally…_

Dean and Sam jumped up immediately out of their seats when Katherine's eyelids began to open and close, "Sammy go get the doctor." The younger Winchester boy runs out of the room in search of a physician.

Strength began to fill her body and her hand reached over to pull the IV from her hand which caused her to wince but she just moved to rip the oxygen tube that was around her head letting it hang from the bed as she pulled the covers from the bed and set her bare feet down on the cold tile of the hospital floor.

"What do you think your doing!" Dean exclaims after walking back into the room to see her up and about to reach for the plastic bag full of her bloody clothes when she noticed her father's medal laying on the small tray with a post it attached to it reading: _YOU FORGET SOMETHING- Fitz. _

She smiled and began wrapping the leather band around her wrist in a makeshift bracelet before grabbing her clothes, "We've got a few minutes before the doc shows up and about an hour until the cops come to ask questions about what happened. I suggest you heat up the Impala by time I'm done cause we're gonna have to get out of here pretty fast."

"What do you mean?"

She looked back at him and stated with a rather calm voice despite the fact that she was almost died a couple hours ago, "I'm wanted for arson, weapon possession and assaulting an officer in five states."

Dean couldn't responds when the bathroom door just closed leaving him in the empty hospital room alone, "Chicks" his mutters frustrated while pulling out the keys to the impala and racing out the door.

* * *

Melinda woke up to see that she was no longer bound to the table and that her wounds had healed, "I assured Lilith that you wouldn't try to escape." Derek's voice calls out from behind causing her to turn around to face her abandoned son, "It's the least I can do for the woman who gave me life."

She slowly rises from allowing circulation to go back into her legs as she secretly reaches towards the area littered with bloody weapons and picks up a sharp curved blade, "If I hadn't left you maybe we wouldn't be here right now and for that I'm sorry."

He just laughs, "You're sorry? This is the best thing to ever happen to me, I'm one step closer to my destiny and erasing all traces of my humanity."

"Lilith won't give you what you want. She's only using you like she does with every other pour sap looking to sell their soul and besides you don't have the proper incantation to finish the ritual." She grips the blade tightly as she advances towards him, "Katherine will find me before you can even find the book and finish what I couldn't do." She grabs him with surprising strength and stabs him with the curved blade where she then twisted it causing a jolt of pain to spread through out his entire body, "I'm sorry Derek. I only wanted the best for you but clearly that wasn't enough." She kisses him on the cheek and lets his body to slump to the floor bleeding profusely as she limps over and grabs her coat only to be grabbed from behind by Derek, "Looks like I underestimated how much of my blood you've taken in." she jabs him in his knife wound twisting his arm snapping it before punching him in the face.

Derek fell to the floor again as a blinding white hot pain coursed his body and he looked at Melinda surprised to see that her eyes had changed taking on the same black eyes as the demons he was working with, "I would really like to send your soul to hell right now but I'm not in the business in killing anymore. Your sister will decide your fate."

The invisible weight is lifted off his chest and he sits up to see that she has vanished, "Damn it"

* * *

It had been a couple months since the Gordon incident and the wound hadn't fully healed all the way probably leaving a scar after it was done.

The trio had numerous encounters with Bela Talbot much to her chagrin, the last one ending with her stealing the colt resulting in a divert from their original plans in a bid to track her down.

Now in a rundown motel, a silver chalice stood in the center of the bed as Kat stood in a circle of salt while she pulled out her father's knife and cut the palm of her hand allowing the blood to drip into the chalice.

The blood sits at the bottom and Kat wrapped her hand tightly to stop further bleeding as she reached down to pick up her little black book which was full of rituals and spells one in particular to communicate with the dead.

She starts speaking in French followed by a few phrases in Latin but nothing happens and she begins flipping through the pages again trying to figure out what went wrong when a knock on the door caused her to stop and look towards the door cautiously, "Who is it?"

"It's Sam. Dean and I caught wind of Bela's whereabouts."

Letting out a silent curse she exited the circle and went to open the door making sure to keep the door cracked so the young hunter wouldn't see what she was doing, "Where is it?"

"Colorado."

"Why don't you guys head on down and if you need me just give me a call."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked clearly concerned for his friend's wellbeing, "I know how much you've wanted to help us…"

"I'm fine Sammy. You two are much better off on your own right now." She cuts him off before he had the chance to finish; "Besides I don't think Dean would like it if you dragged me on another hunt after how the last one ended."

"Well to be fair that wasn't entirely your fault. Bela got the drop on you, it's not your fault the colt was stolen."

"No but I'm sure gonna enjoy kicking her ass for that." She clenches her bandaged hand hidden behind the door, "You boys be safe. Don't want Bobby yelling at me because you two boneheads died."

Sam just laughed and said goodbye leaving the huntress alone to her work, "Something's missing." She says to herself grabbing the book and reading the pages back to back until finally finding what she did wrong, "Damn it!" she exclaims throwing the book against the wall letting it land with a loud thump against the carpeted floor, "Cant get anything right these days." She rubs her still healing neck causing her neck to pop in the process while she walked back towards the circle only to fall to her knees in pain almost like her head was on fire.

_A woman walked towards her on a dark crossroads with a motherly smile on her face, "Mom!" Kat exclaims running towards her only to pause when she see Derek appear behind Melinda with the colt in his hands where he quickly pulled back the hammer and fired a bullet into her mother's heart, "No!" she runs faster making sure to pull her father's knife from its holster to see Derek looming over the fallen body, "Get away from her you son of a bitch." She threatens pointing the blade at him._

_Derek looked back at his sister with a sad expression on his face, "It had to end like this Katie. She had to die before the deal ended to get the plan in motion."_

"_What plan!"_

"_The first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."_

_Stepping closer she presses the blade against his chest wanting to get revenge for her mother, "What the hell are talking about?"_

_He just smiled and replied, "The apocalypse." He punches her in the face causing her to fall back but quickly catches her preventing her from falling, "We all have a part to play sister. If only you had agreed to join me when I offered, all of this could've been prevented." He moves a strand of hair out of the way looking down at his sister with genuine affection before disappearing into the night._

The sound of something ringing caused a disoriented Katherine to open her eyes and rub her sore head as she looked around the empty room confused when notices her phone blinking about missed messages.

Slowly rising from the floor to grab her phone, the hunter is surprised to hear that Sam and Dean have been arrested by the feds after being set up by Bela, "Damn" she whispers deleting the message before dialing a number, "Sparky it's me…I need to cash in a favor."

* * *

Dean and Sam perked their heads up at the sound of heels clacking against the cold floor of the police station followed by the sound of a very pissed off woman who was yelling orders at an unfortunate deputy.

Smiles appeared simultaneously on their faces when Kat appeared in the doorway dressed in a pinstriped suit and tight skirt with her hair tied in a ponytail and topped off the appearance with dark frames, "Your lawyer's here to see you." The deputy grumbled before walking away leaving the hunters to talk.

"How in the hell did you find us?" the elder Winchester asked almost surprised to see her while masking the amusement on his face as he checked out her outfit, "Not that I'm complaining but the second they find out that your not a lawyer they'll put you in here with us."

"Nice to see that you care Dean." She smirks before reaching into her bag to pull out a business card with the name Laurie Crane Attorney at Law written on the card very authentically, "My dad always told me if you were ever gonna impersonate a law official then you've got to back it up." She followed that sentence by pulling out her license for practicing law which surprised the boys even further because of it authenticity, "Fitz and I met this guy who runs a fake id and passport scam for hunters until he nearly got his head blown off by a disgruntles costumer. He's been making stuff for us ever since and manages to make a pretty penny out of it too."

Dean tried to hide his jealousy and simply shrugged it off, "Can you get us out of here?" Sam asks after noticing the look that crossed his brother's face, "Bela still has the colt and we need to find it before she sells it or worse hands it over to a demon."

"I tried to tell you boys that this would happen. She's always looking out for herself even if it means screwing over friends…I should've shot the bitch when I had the chance." She looks over towards the nearly empty station room and Agent Henriksen who was keeping an eye on their conversation, "Cant bust you out with the feds on our ass like this but I…" she stopped when the sound of a helicopter could be heard landing outside the station, "Shit" she curses to herself.

A few minutes later a new guy who clearly worked for the FBI stepped in looking from Kat to the Winchesters before closing the door behind him where he traded words with Dean before pulling out a gun and silencer and shot Dean.

Sam raced to get the gun from his hands when the deputy director's eyes turned black, Kat dropped her things and quickly held the guy in place while Sam began exorcising the demon who at first reacted violently until he stopped and stared straight at Sam, "Sorry. Got to cut this short but it's gonna be a long night, fellas." Throwing his head back the demon removed itself from the host and disappeared into the air vent.

The agent and deputies filed in with their guns drawn at all three, "Get your damn hands off me." She exclaimed fighting off one of the deputy's and breaking his nose while Sam put the gun down and told them to look at the body for a bullet wound to prove that they didn't kill him.

Gripping his gunshot wound Dean called out from behind the bars, "He's probably been dead for months." The men looked at them in disbelief while the hunters tried to explain the situation to no result.

When one of the guys tried to radio in for the chopper there was nothing but static on the other end causing even more confusion especially when the two men assigned to check out the situation didn't come back and sounds of screams could be heard.

"Shit" Kat curses and immediately looks at the boys knowing that something very bad was going to happen.

**TBC**

**FEEDBACK**


End file.
